L'art de dire au revoir
by Lou Celestial
Summary: Aries n'est pas du genre à sortir de chez elle . La popularité et les fêtes en série, merci bien . Mais lors d'une soirée organisée par son frère Natsu, elle fait la rencontre d'un séduisant inconnu qui lui laisse pour tout souvenir un regard malicieux et un au revoir .. assez peu commun . UA, Aries x Loki . Label SPPS !
1. Mystérieux

Salut la compagnie ! ça faisait un bail !

Pas de chance pour les Gerza mais je débute une nouvelle histoire qui, elle, aura une FIN ! Parce qu'il ne me manque que le sixième et dernier chapitre à écrire, donc je pense réussir à relever le défi (les moues dubitatives dans le fond à gauche, on les réprime... s'il vous plait). Voilà, donc ce sera un joli label SPPS, la première fiction française de pur Loki x Aries (the couple choupi). Et un UA. Vous ne saviez pas que j'adorais écrire des UA avec les persos de Fairy Tail ?

La vérité, c'est que j'ai fait un rêve bizarre et j'ai décidé d'en conserver les éléments logiques et liés à la romance (parce que l'accident de voiture de ma mère et les petits bonshommes-requins, ça fait un peu décalé). Après, je me suis dit qu'avec un petit (énorme) paquet de remodelages, ça pouvait faire un truc sympa et à peu près IC avec nos esprits stellaires préférés. En remplissant les trous, bien évidemment.

Maintenant, **attention**. Si vous n'avez pas lu ce paragraphe et que vous n'aimez pas, ce sera bien fait pour vous. Dans cette histoire, je m'essaye à la romance pure de chez pure, alias le sirop de sucre sucré au sucre, ou guimauve guimauvée (la fille qui vend TROP bien son histoire !). Donc si vous n'aimez pas... eh bien vous n'aimez pas. Il n'y a pas à tortiller du cul, vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire. Et puis, ben, c'est déconseillé aux garçons (s'il y en a seulement), parce que vous risquez très très fort de vous faire chier. Comme ça, c'est dit.

Aux survivants, bonne lecture !

* * *

**NB :**_Le frère d'Aries est Natsu, et il sera appelé « mon frère » tout le long de l'histoire._

**Chapitre 1 : Mystérieux**

Mon frère avait organisé une soirée chez nous et, une fois n'est pas coutume, ses potes au masculin comme au féminin envahissaient tout l'espace vital de la maisonnée, du grenier jusqu'au plafond, à l'exception peut-être de ma chambre que j'avais pris soin de barricader en apprenant la nouvelle.

Apprendre la nouvelle, entendons-nous. Je savais qu'il allait faire un foot cet après-midi avec ses copains. Je savais également que mes parents étaient invités chez des amis et qu'ils rentreraient à pas d'heure. Evidemment, mon frère, qui rentrait en général aux environs d'une heure et demie après le couvre-feu qu'on lui imposait, ne serait pas là avant huit heures. Et je savais, une fois encore, que dans la perspective d'une maison vide (oui, je compte pour du beurre), il ne se priverait pas de retarder quelque peu son arrivée. Et possiblement de ramener ses trois meilleurs copains qu'il traînait du collège pour une soirée geek, composée de grignotage de saladiers entiers de pâtes à la carbonara, de rires gras au possible et surtout, surtout, _surtout_, de « Putain, mec ! », de « Oh la pute ! », de « Le noob ! » et autres « J'vais l'humilier ! ». Oui, quand ils jouent, ils parlent à leurs ordis -enfin, aux joueurs qu'ils affrontent-. Et je vous assure qu'ils ne sont pas tendres. J'aimerais pas être à la place de leurs adversaires.

Enfin, le sujet n'était pas là. Juste que je savais qu'en l'absence de mes parents, mon frère risquait fort de ramener des gens. Et qu'il y aurait du bruit. Bref, dormir, je pouvais rêver. J'avais donc profité à fond de mon après-midi de tranquillité et de silence, m'étais arrangé un caractère conciliant gorgé de bonne humeur, et surtout, j'avais fait un stock plein et bien généreux de boules Quies qui trônaient déjà à côté de mon lit, sous la lampe de chevet.

Il faut dire que je ne suis pas d'un caractère sociable. Les amis, ce n'est pas un truc qui gravite autour de moi et qui s'envole sous un coup de vent lorsque je m'éloigne. De même, j'aime bien les soirées, mais à petite dose. Alors si vous vous demandez pourquoi je ne m'en étais pas allée directement découcher chez une amie ou qui sait, un copain, c'est tout simplement que d'un : je fréquentais surtout des gens qui me ressemblaient (et aimaient encore moins les fêtes que moi) et deux : les autres savaient qu'il n'y avait rien à attendre de moi s'ils m'invitaient et par conséquent ne devaient pas souvent penser à moi pour ce genre de trucs. Du moins, j'espère que c'était bien leur raisonnement.

Bref, tout cela pour dire que je vis arriver d'un mauvais œil mon frangin lorsque, à neuf heures moins le quart, il jeta littéralement ses affaires dans l'entrée pour se précipiter, argent en poche, pour acheter je-ne-sais quelle marque de bière pour remplir le frigo. D'autant moins en constatant qu'il était accompagné. Et pas en mode geek, cette fois : par son pote aux cheveux noirs, Grey, et la rouquine inséparable de leur trio de lycée. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il m'annonce en coup de vent qu'il hébergeait une _toute petite_ soirée, « si ça ne te dérange pas trop », et que les squatteurs devaient arriver d'ici une petite demi-heure. Yippee.

Prenant mon mal en patience, j'organisais mon propre champ de mines anti-personnel qui devrait les tenir éloignés de moi juste ce qu'il fallait. Ce n'était pas comme les autres, que je connaissais un peu. Les inconnus, parfois, ça me ressortait par les narines.

Mon frère n'avait pas menti. Pas sur la taille de la soirée, mais sur les horaires d'arrivée massive. En effet, il ne fallut même pas vingt minutes pour que les hordes de Huns investissent le salon. Je m'enfermais résolument, un livre sur les genoux, avec une douce musique de fond qui ne couvrirait pas leurs joyeux braillements et le poum ! poum ! qui rythmait leurs danses cabbales. J'éteignis avec résignation ma musique pour « profiter » de ce qui s'avérait être la leur, et bien vite, lire devint impossible. Au bout d'une généreuse heure, je refermais mon bouquin dans un claquement sec et me décidais à aller voir les dégâts.

Bon, il y avait des gens un peu partout. Rien de surprenant. J'en reconnaissais parfois certains, et quelques-uns parmi eux me saluaient avant de retourner à leurs petites histoires, mais pour l'essentiel, j'étais noyée dans une mare d'inconnus, ce qui me réjouissait peu. Il y avait le canapé déplacé, la table couverte d'apéritifs et de bouteilles à moitié vides et l'espace du salon, arrangé de manière à former une piste de danse. J'y jetais un coup d'œil blasé avant de capter d'un œil la silhouette de mon frère. Je devais avoir une tête mortelle, avec tout mon agacement et la mauvaise grâce qui s'incrustaient dessus. C'était un peu salaud de ma part. Par égard pour lui, je me traînais jusque dans la salle de bain pour me maquiller un peu -une fois n'est pas coutume-. Puis je retournais dans ma chambre, heureusement pas squattée ni explorée, et farfouillais mes tiroirs à la recherche d'un t-shirt un peu plus correct.

Je retournais dans le salon. J'avais envie de danser. Certes, je venais de me découvrir cette idée fixe par hasard, et cela tenait plus des envies subites de la femme enceinte que d'un réel désir de me mêler à la populace. Mais, et quoi que vous soyez imaginés précédemment, j'aimais profondément ça : me déhancher, bondir sur des ressorts, onduler et bouger mon corps de gestes saccadés comme si j'étais en transe (ce qu'une amie m'avait dit une fois). J'aimais, mais je ne le faisais pas souvent en public. En fait, je détestais juste qu'on me regarde. A chaque fois, ça me stoppait dans mon élan, et je me retrouvais comme une idiote à me dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre, à la recherche d'une manière de faire oublier que oui, je bougeais comme une cruche.

D'habitude, pour forcer mes complexes à disparaitre, je buvais un ou deux verres d'orange-vodka (la vodka pour me saouler un peu et me lâcher et l'orange pour faire oublier le goût débectant de la vodka premier prix). Mais ce soir, je n'étais plus à ça près. J'étais tellement crevée que la fatigue agissait comme une drogue, détendant chacun de mes muscles jusqu'à me donner le vertige. Je me fichais plus ou moins de la présence des autres, qui dansaient tous entre eux, et je me déhanchais en fermant les yeux. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Pas une danse énergique par laquelle je heurtais parfois involontairement les autres. Pas de ces trémoussements d'arrière-train qui jouaient sur le contraste taille-hanche, ni de ces jeux avec mes bras. Rien que moi qui tanguait, comme ivre, en solitaire et avec l'illusion que personne ne me voyait. Jamais _transe_ n'aurait été un mot si bien choisi.

Au bout d'un moment, ne tenant plus sur mes pieds, je trébuchais jusqu'à une chaise pour m'y affaler et enfournais une poignée de biscuits apéritifs. J'attrapais un verre, mais je n'eus pas la force de le remplir. Sans avoir le temps de finir mon geste, je m'endormis, vaincue.

xxx

Je m'éveillais avec une étrange sensation, comme si une main avait rampé le long de ma jambe et de mes hanches pour se retirer à l'instant où mes paupières se relevaient. Le vacarme avait plus ou moins cessé. La musique éteinte, laissait place au ronronnement des discussions. Je me redressais et remarquais une silhouette allongée à même le sol, à côté de ma chaise. Un gars aux cheveux blonds-roux et ébouriffés, l'air malicieux et les yeux attardés sur moi. Je frissonnais inconsciemment au souvenir de ce que j'avais cru ressentir. Je me trompais sûrement : nul doute que mon réveil devait être un spectacle comique. Je me redressais, parfaitement réveillée bien qu'un peu pâteuse, et entrepris de retrouver le chemin de ma chambre. Je croisais au passage l'amie du trio de mon frère, qui me fit un grand sourire.

J'y restais enfermée pendant une durée généreuse, plongée dans un genre de coma songeur. Voilà, je ne dormirais pas beaucoup de la nuit. Une heure à l'instant, c'était déjà ça de gagné. Je ruminais, échangeais quelques sms avec des amis, et puis soudain, je vis l'heure. Papa et maman n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer, et dissimuler ce bordel allait être une jolie folie. Et je compris pourquoi les bruits avaient plus ou moins cessé. La soirée s'essoufflait. Je sortis, décidée à rappeler ce détail à mon cher frérot.

La porte du salon était fermée, et son entrée, encombrée par trois personnages adossés au mur. Les deux premiers, au sol, étaient l'ami brun de mon frère ainsi qu'un blond que je ne connaissais pas et qui me paraissait renfrogné. Le troisième était assis en équilibre sur le pot du ficus qui encombrait le corridor.

C'était le garçon allongé de tout à l'heure. Ses cheveux s'emmêlaient aux feuilles, et une branche lui tombait plus ou moins au-dessus du visage. Ses yeux, sombres et brillants, s'ancrèrent dans les miens avec une intensité et une insistance qui me laissèrent sans voix. Il avait l'air curieux, intéressé par moi comme si j'appartenais à une espèce des plus fascinantes. Et moqueur, réalisais-je lorsqu'un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Je me rendis compte que je le dévisageais avec insistance depuis un petit moment. Honteuse, je détournais la tête et entrais dans le salon.

Le branle-bas de combat avait commencé. Chacun là-dedans était affairé à chercher qui son manteau, qui son sac à main. Je constatais avec satisfaction qu'il ne faudrait pas une heure avant qu'ils disparaissent de la circulation, et nous aurions enfin la paix -enfin, moi- et tout le temps nécessaire à ranger ce joyeux bordel. La dernière partie me fit grincer des dents. Bien sûr, je n'allais pas abandonner mon frère, mais cela ne rendait pas la perspective plus réjouissante pour autant.

C'est le moment qu'il choisit pour apparaître dans mon dos, vaguement empressé et pour ainsi dire ravi. Ainsi donc, je l'avais cherché là pour rien. Sans se soucier de mes réflexions intérieures, il passa à côté de moi et parcourut la salle d'un groupe à l'autre, pour saluer tout le monde. Puis il vint se poster à ma gauche.

« Ça va ? » me demanda-t-il. « On ne t'a pas trop embêtée ? »

Je hochais la tête. Sa prévenance et l'air inquiet qu'il affichait noyaient tout mon agacement intérieur, et je me sentais presque coupable de lui en avoir tant voulu pour le vacarme. Je n'avais pas envie de l'attrister ou de le décevoir. C'était sa soirée, après tout.

Je me giflais mentalement d'être aussi influençable.

La pièce se vidait, et quel plaisir là-dedans. Restaient seulement quelques amis bougons ou euphoriques sous la boisson et un garçon qui menaçait de tomber à chaque pas, complètement ivre, que ses amis tentaient tant de bien que de mal de porter. L'un d'entre eux s'en excusa auprès de nous. Je ne dis rien. Après tout, il n'avait même pas vomi, pour ce que j'avais constaté des dégâts. Mon frère, lui, eut une moue gênée que je n'eus aucun mal à interpréter : vu qu'il buvait comme un trou lui aussi, il aurait été malvenu de sa part de le reprocher à qui que ce soit d'autre.

Au moment où l'autre s'éloignait, le gars du couloir s'approcha pour saluer mon frère. Je lui jetais à peine un coup d'œil, mais cela me suffit à le reconnaitre et je détournais les yeux sur le spectacle du salon aux meubles en désordre. J'avais l'impression de sentir sa présence dans mon dos. De le voir.

« Bon, bah…

-A demain, mec » termina mon frère.

C'était la première fois que je l'entendais. Sa voix était un peu rauque sous l'effet des évènements un timbre pas si grave mais chaud, avec ce côté parfaitement masculin et viril qui vous montait à la tête sans prévenir et vous obsédait un moment. Je me retins de secouer frénétiquement la tête, attendant fermement de l'entendre s'éloigner, le corps tendu à l'extrême. Au lieu de quoi les pas me contournèrent dans le dos pour s'arrêter sur mon côté droit, et je me tournais par réflexe.

Son visage se trouvait à une quinzaine de centimètres du mien. Rapprochement délibéré, me doutais-je vite, ce qui n'empêcha pas mon trouble de se diffuser en une étrange chaleur dans mes joues. Ses yeux cherchaient les miens. Ils y étaient ancrés, pour être plus juste, et je fus incapable de me détacher de ce regard. Ses iris étaient d'un noir charbonneux, luisants, parsemés par des mèches de cheveux en bataille qui lui donnaient l'air de sortir d'une bagarre héroïque. Et terriblement malicieux.

Il hocha la tête, si proche, et je ne réagis pas lorsque brusquement je sentis ses lèvres se poser dans le creux de mon cou, à la lisière de ma mâchoire. C'était inattendu, et… doux. Le contact dura quelques secondes, mais il me sembla que c'était tout à la fois un instant et une éternité. Je l'observais éloigner son visage, bouche bée, pour me fixer avec quelque chose… une attente dans le regard. Et… de la satisfaction.

« J'espère bien te revoir » me glissa-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Je le regardais aller chercher ses affaires. Puis je jetais un coup d'œil à mon frère, étonnée qu'il n'ait pas réagi plus violemment à une telle marque de proximité. Mais il n'avait rien vu. Il parlait avec un groupe d'amis à moitié effondrés de rire que je ne préférais pas déranger. Et soudain, je réalisais que le garçon du couloir avait choisi pile son angle mort pour agir et que personne, personne n'avait rien remarqué. Sans réfléchir, je me précipitais vers lui avec une impression d'urgence. Sa main s'était suspendue au-dessus d'une écharpe lorsque je l'attrapais au vol.

Troublée, je sentis son regard peser sur moi. Son corps était si proche du mien que j'avais l'impression d'en ressentir la chaleur, comme s'il allait se coller à moi d'un instant à l'autre. Je l'ignorais fermement et retraçais sa paume ouverte du bout du pouce avant d'y inscrire au stylo bille « Aries, 06 44 77 88 99 ». Je relevais les yeux vers son visage étonné.

« Voilà » dis-je fermement. « Au cas où tu pensais ce que tu as dit ».

Ses yeux s'arrondirent, puis il sourit imperceptiblement en enroulant son écharpe autour de son cou.

« Bien sûr » lâcha-t-il à mi-voix, amusé.

xxx

Lorsque chacun des invités et de ceux qui avaient choisi de l'incruster eurent déserté les lieux, je me retournais vers mon frère à l'air harassé par la bataille contre le temps qui allait maintenant se jouer. Les miettes de chips sur le sol. Le vase ébréché. L'énorme canapé à remettre à sa place. Les flaques de bière au sol. Je restais un instant silencieuse, à le jauger, et puis il se mit au travail. Je m'attardais à la fenêtre, l'ombre familière d'une tête brune s'éloignant dans la nuit.

« Qui est-ce ? » demandais-je.

Mon frère s'approcha de la vitre et je lui désignais, d'un mouvement du menton, le garçon du couloir qui disparaissait à l'angle de la rue. Il fronça les sourcils un instant, puis il hocha la tête, amusé. Il tourna son regard vers moi.

« C'est Loki » lâcha-t-il avec indifférence. « Il a des manières un peu… c'est un dragueur. »

Et, au vu du regard scrutateur qu'il me jeta, je sus qu'il avait compris ce qui avait motivé ma question.

xxx ... xxx

* * *

**BOUH !**

("aaah !" fait le lecteur qui a trop pitié de l'auteure mais qui veut quand même lui faire plaisir)

Ben oui, c'est la fin du premier chapitre. C'est un peu la seule partie qui soit à peu près comme dans mon rêve un peu suspect. Si jamais mon frère lis ça (et fort heureusement pour moi, il ne le lira pas), il rira jaune quant à certains passages. Mais bon. Il n'est pas là, je fais ce que je veux. ...Et il me dirait aussi : mais si t'as compris ton problème, pourquoi tu te sors pas de ta caverne ? (il est gentil, mais il n'a compris le sens du mot "travail" que cette année).

Bref, si vous voulez tout savoir (et même si vous ne voulez pas), j'ai écrit ça et les quatre chapitres suivants (et j'aurais sans doute écrit le dernier aussi) en étant dans un état de malade-zombie critique, et en testant toutes sortes de cocktails pour guérir plus rapidement. Dans le genre : ail, doliprane, cocktail vitaminé, miel, thym, rhum, aspirine, café, vitamine C... Donc il peut y avoir des passages merdiques comme d'autres...bizarres.

**On se retrouve sur la case review et à la semaine prochaine !**

**PS : **Vu que je n'ai toujours pas envoyé mes Ultear pour le concours de dessin, je crois que je vais les caser dans des histoires. J'en ai donc trois à écrire sur ma belle. Et puis, je vais dessiner quelque chose pour la cover de cette fic, parce que je n'aime qu'à moitié celle-ci. Vive la SPPS !

**PPS :** J'attends le bêta-reading pour le prochain chapitre.

**PPPS :** Sale site qui réserve ses bugs rien que pour moi, je t'en*** !


	2. Inattendu

Salut la compagnie ! J'avoue que sans l'avis positif de ma bêta, j'aurais un peu hésité à poster la suite (je me demandais même si je n'allais pas supprimer cette fic) mais en même temps, c'est moi qui ai mis ma dose d'avertissements auparavant. Donc à défaut de reviews, je me contenterai du nombre de vues, zéro indiquant NUL et puis c'est tout. A mes lecteurs, je vous aime, même silencieux, et j'espère que vous appréciez l'histoire en retour.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Inattendu**

Je ne sus jamais comment il avait découvert que mon point sensible était mon cou. Je doutais fortement que mon frère l'en ait informé, d'une parce qu'il avait une tendance légèrement surprotectrice qui le poussait à aboyer sur tous les garçons malintentionnés qui m'approchaient, et de deux, parce que je ne vois pas quand lui-même aurait pu l'apprendre. Seul mon ex-petit copain l'avait découvert, et je doutais bien que ces deux-là se connaissent. De là à en parler… Toujours est-il que je ne reçus en souvenir de cette soirée qu'un « A ma charmante. Loki » envoyé par sms qui me frustra autant qu'il me flatta. Je ne pouvais ignorer totalement la boule qui se nouait dans mes entrailles à la simple vue de ses mots. Quelque chose, une brûlure, qui m'empêchait de réfléchir et me plongeais dans une songerie étrange.

Cela était d'autant plus frustrant que mon frère avait été clair : Loki était un dragueur invétéré, un homme à femmes, de ceux qui couraient après tout ce qui bouge à partir du moment où cela portait la jupe et séduisaient plus que son comptant sans même y faire l'effort. Et en effet, je le remarquais. De retour au lycée, lorsque je croisais sa silhouette bien entourée au détour d'un couloir, c'était noyée sous les piaillements et les gloussements de plaisir. On murmurait sur son passage, on se contait de ces histoires de coucheries où seule la fille bernée, bien sûr, était une catin, et où le beau Loki seigneur de ces dames accourait à la rescousse d'une innocente devenue l'ignoble profiteuse, ennemie numéro une à abattre.

Je ne pensais pas être atteinte un jour par tel phénomène. Les gens populaires me faisaient peur. Trop beaux, trop inaccessibles, le genre de personnes qui vous écrasaient d'un seul regard et dont l'œil critique, lorsqu'il daignait se poser sur vous, détruisait chaque parcelle de votre être, si le simple fait de s'être approché d'eux ne vous avait pas déjà réduit en cendres sous la comparaison. Eux, sublimes, lumineux vous, fade, miteux. Deux mondes qui ne se mélangeaient pas et ne devaient pas se mélanger, pour le bien de tous.

Seulement voilà : la fête et l'inconnu avaient aboli ces règles. J'ignorais ce qui, de la fatigue ou de l'impulsion, avait été propice à une approche, mais cela avait été une grossière erreur. Il ne me restait dans la tête qu'un vulgaire fantasme sur une créature aussi nuisible pour moi qu'inaccessible, et une absence totale de répondant. Comme si j'avais ignoré son petit jeu de drague. Car il m'avait bel et bien draguée, la dernière fois : avec la lucidité que le recul m'apportait, j'en étais désormais certaine. Cette manière qu'il avait eu de soutenir mon regard, si effrontée, si amusée… ç'avait été un jeu. Oui, quel beau jouet j'étais.

Je n'avais pas répondu à son sms. Tout d'abord parce qu'il n'en valait pas la peine et que je n'étais pas résignée à jouer les filles faciles. Sur le moment, ça ne m'était pas apparu comme cela, mais c'était exactement la manière dont j'avais agi. Et moi qui me berçais d'illusions sur une amitié fille-garçon, avec un inconnu qui plus est avec lequel je n'avais pas échangé un mot…

Ensuite, parce que s'il avait une quelconque suite dans les idées, il aurait amorcé une conversation. Chose qu'il ne fit bien sûr pas. J'avais été une simple rencontre d'une soirée, et des rencontres, il en faisait tous les jours, plus charmantes les unes que les autres. Et plus… ouvertes, sans doute. Bien sûr, il était toujours possible qu'il attende lui-même que je vienne à lui, et que nous ayons été motivé par une seule et même raison qui nous poussait à garder obstinément le silence. Je n'y croyais pas. Pas plus que je ne croyais qu'il ne passe pas son temps pendu à son portable, tout populaire qu'il était. Il avait peut-être effacé mon numéro s'il n'en faisait pas collection. Et les évènements ne faisaient rien pour que l'on se recroise.

Ce fut mon frère qui força les choses.

« Tu ne sors jamais » me dit-t-il un jour sur un ton de reproche. « Comment veux-tu te socialiser si tu restes tout le temps enfermée dans ta chambre, avec tes bouquins d'astronomie, tes patrons de couture et ta fichue timidité ? Il faut t'aérer, de temps en temps ! Tu sais, voir tes amis ! »

Je protestais mollement, d'humeur un peu morose.

« Quoi ? » fit mon frère. « Tes amis ne sortent pas, peut-être ? Arrête de mentir et va les rejoindre ! »

Je n'avais pas envie. Essayer de le dire à mon frère que j'étais fatiguée, que je n'étais peut-être pas la bienvenue… autant parler à un mur. Râlant sans la moindre énergie, je me laissais traîner par son bras comme un vulgaire ballot de paille. Je n'avais rien pour me défendre. Les parents étaient partis faire des courses et, même s'ils avaient été là, je savais pertinemment qu'ils auraient encouragé sa démarche. Pourquoi sortir ? Mon oreiller était si confortable !

Autant ne pas chercher pourquoi mon frère, qui n'était pas dans la même année que moi, savait tout de l'emploi du temps de mes propres amis tandis que j'en ignorais le moindre détail. C'était mon frère, et l'un de ces populaires aux superpouvoirs sociaux que je ne m'expliquais pas. Aussi m'embarqua-t-il, maquillée comme une poupée et habillée de ma petite robe blanche fourrée, à l'aise comme un poisson rouge au beau milieu d'un banc de piranha, jusque devant l'entrée d'un petit square. Avec la tenue qu'il m'avait imposée, nul doute qu'il ne comptait pas me voir revenir avant un moment.

Et effectivement, ils étaient bien nombreux à être là. Scorpio et sa colérique Aquarius, fourrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, me rappelant cruellement que j'étais, moi, célibataire jusqu'au bout des ongles -mon frère aurait rétorqué que je n'avais qu'à sortir plus souvent de ma caverne-, mais aussi et heureusement Cancer du côté des garçons, ainsi que les calmes Virgo et Libra doublées de la pétillante Lyra. Ce qui me surprit davantage, en revanche, ce fut la présence, en grande discussion avec Cancer, de l'ami brun de mon frère, Grey, de sa copine Lucy, et… de Loki. Je n'avais désormais plus aucun doute sur ses informateurs.

Virgo m'accueillit avec un signe de tête et aussitôt, le reste du groupe se tourna. Lyra se jeta littéralement sur moi, un flot de paroles ininterrompu se déversant de sa bouche, du classique « tu nous avais trooop manqué » à « il faut que je te raconte un truc génial ! Tu sais, Capricorn et Yukino… ». J'étais à la fois émue et surprise d'une telle assemblée, et pourtant, il y avait une silhouette que je ne pouvais lâcher des yeux. Loki rassembla les cartes de poker qui gisaient dans l'herbe, les battit et les rangea dans leur petit étui avant de lever vers moi ses yeux sous ses lunettes de soleil. Je crus deviner un haussement de sourcil, un tic au coin de sa bouche qui ressemblait à un demi-sourire et…

« Finalement, je crois que je vais rester » dit-il à Grey et Lucy qui se levaient pour rejoindre mon frère. « Je ne pense pas qu'on m'en voudra beaucoup. »

Il fit un clin d'œil à Grey qui se renfrogna, sous le coup d'une idée qui ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. Je ne connaissais pas le passif de sa bande, mais quelque chose me disait qu'il y avait des histoires de cœur dans l'air. Quand on naviguait parmi les populaires… Lucy haussa les épaules et rejoignit mon frère, et je revis mon jugement. Bien sûr que ça ne plaisait pas à l'autre d'être abandonné seul avec un petit couple, à tenir la chandelle, en proie à l'ennui et sans personne pour repousser d'éventuelles arrivistes.

Il les suivit à contrecœur, jetant un coup d'œil noir à Loki tandis que celui-ci lui criait un « Pense à Erza ! » joyeux.

Et Sagittarius, revenu avec bières et joints en abondance, nous réunit enfin dans le calme du gazon déserté. Il était neuf heures, l'horaire de fermeture des parcs, aussi fit-il passer le mot d'ordre qu'il avait aperçu le gardien et qu'il fallait se planquer. Dans le genre _vite._

Je ne me le fis pas dire. D'un, je ne tenais pas à ce qu'on me prenne en flagrant délit dans une activité illégale, toute banale fût-elle. Les parents informés, le casier judiciaire si cela recommençait ou les flics si on choppait Sagittarius avec les joints, très peu pour moi. Et de deux, j'étais dans le genre très douée pour disparaitre. Vous savez, se faire oublier, être transparente, invisible… ma spécialité, quoi. Sans réfléchir, je fonçais derrière un massif de rhododendrons pour me coincer entre eux et l'imposante masse de lauriers qui formaient une haie de bordure au parc. Derrière moi, un bruit de débandade m'informa qu'il en était de même pour les autres, et je m'emmurais dans le silence.

Youhou. Elles étaient brillantes, les idées de mon frère pour me « sortir ».

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je vis la silhouette massive du gardien s'approcher. Il devait avoir entendu quelque chose, un bruit de fuite, tout du moins, car je vis soudain la lueur de sa lampe torche ramper sur les allées et dans les massifs. Et qui se déplaçait tant et si bien qu'il lui suffit bientôt d'un petit mètre pour m'atteindre. Découverte en moins de deux. Paniquée, j'amorçais un mouvement de recul qui eut le brillant résultat de faire craquer une branche morte, attirant plus encore l'attention du gardien, qui chercha le point en question au bout de sa lampe, balayant les rhododendrons.

Jusqu'à moi.

Ou du moins, jusqu'à l'endroit à se trouvait ma tête quelques secondes plus tôt. Un bras puissant me fit basculer en arrière, m'arrachant un cri étouffé de justesse par une main plaquée contre ma bouche. J'attendis, le cœur battant, plaquée contre un torse chaud et inconnu, que la lampe s'éloigne de la zone où je me trouvais.

Un miaulement furieux retentit soudain, et un chat jaillit d'entre les buissons d'où sortirent deux silhouettes contenant à grand peine leur colère à l'encontre de l'autre. Je ne distinguais pas de qui il s'agissait, mais si une chose était sûre, c'est que je leur devais une fière chandelle. Le gardien se désintéressa de mon cas pour approcher les victimes du félin.

Je me détendis, et me remis à respirer normalement. Il en était de même pour le facteur inconnu dans mon dos, car je sentis le souffle de celui-ci, contre ma nuque, s'apaiser, et son menton reposer une seconde sur mon épaule tandis que quelques mèches de ses cheveux courts chatouillaient mon cou. A lui aussi, je devais beaucoup. Mais qui était-ce ? Virgo ? Libra ? …Cancer ? Cancer avait les cheveux trop longs pour ça. Je me tournais, adressant un sourire reconnaissant à ce qui s'avéra être…

…Loki.

Ses pupilles luisantes d'excitations, il me rendit un immense sourire. Et quelle posture pour une seconde rencontre ! Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer, soudain bien plus consciente du contact de nos corps, et voulut bafouiller quelque chose, mais il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour me faire signe de me taire et reporta son attention sur les deux personnes piégées par le gardien. Autant ne pas se faire remarquer maintenant que nous étions tirés d'affaire.

Finalement, les grognements lointains des deux pris en faute et les pas sourds du gardien s'éloignèrent. Une fois assuré qu'ils ne reviendraient pas, Loki se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Puis il me tendit sa main et me redressa, toujours aussi alerte.

« C'est amusant, non ? » me dit-il à mi-voix en désignant notre sursaut d'adrénaline.

- Je dirais plutôt… terrifiant. »

Il rit, secouant sa chevelure folle, et attrapa ma main afin de retourner à la pelouse. La sienne était brûlante, et j'eus honte de mes petits doigts gelés qui devaient le forcer à réprimer des frissons. Mais, enveloppée dans la douce chaleur de sa paume, j'oubliais ce détail pour me laisser mener de l'avant, piétinant au passage un nombre incroyable de fleurs.

Il s'assit dans l'herbe et je le rejoignis.

« Où sont les autres ? » chuchotais-je.

Il haussa les épaules avant de jeter un regard alentour. Personne. Pourtant, tout le monde ne pouvait pas avoir été pris. Nous n'avions vu que deux silhouettes, et nous étions encore sept à se dissimuler dans les parages. Peut-être les autres avaient-ils préféré une autre zone du square. Tout de même inquiète pour leur sort, je guettais les environs. Mais lorsqu'au bout d'un moment, rien ne sembla vouloir bouger, je m'assis précautionneusement dans l'herbe avec une pensée triste pour ma robe ornée de jolies taches vertes.

Loki, allongé, les bras derrière la tête, semblait observer le ciel. Il était calme et presque normal. Un instant, j'oubliais que j'avais affaire au plus redoutable dragueur de l'école, me retrouvant face à un simple être humain. Puis ses yeux se tournèrent vers moi, et je détournais le visage, furieuse contre moi-même d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit en train de l'observer.

« Tu t'y connais en étoiles ? »

La question me laissa pantoise. Là où je m'imaginais qu'il me servirait un sourire de prédateur, moqueur, et son habituelle artillerie, reposait une simple interrogation désintéressée. Tant et si bien que je n'en compris pas immédiatement la teneur.

« U-un peu, » bafouillais-je en reprenant mes esprits, alors qu'il était sur le point de se répéter.

- Tu sais ce que c'est, cette constellation ? dit-il en tendant le doigt.

- Cassiopée ? demandais-je.

- Oui, c'est ça. »

Il sourit. Cela s'entendait dans son timbre, soudain plus chaud, et je ne résistais pas à l'envie de tourner la tête vers lui. Ses cheveux s'emmêlaient dans un désordre sans nom, tombant à demi sur l'arcade de ses sourcils, et son nez, fier et droit, se découpait de toute sa blancheur sur le parc. Je me rapprochais et il quitta le ciel des yeux pour m'observer. Je me tortillais, mal à l'aise, et désignais de nouveau la fameuse constellation.

« C'est une princesse grecque » expliquais-je avant de pointer une nouvelle étoile du doigt. « Tu vois celle-là, qui brille si fort ? C'est Arcturus, l'étoile la plus lumineuse du ciel. Juste après, il y a Vega, que tu trouves dans la Lyre, et qui a une forme un peu ovale si tu as de l'imagination… »

Je continuais mon monologue, d'abord à un rythme rapide sous le coup du stress, puis je ralentis et mes phrases devinrent fluides comme je récitais toutes ces choses que j'affectionnais tant. Et peu à peu, emportée par mon élan, je cessais de me demander qui du ciel ou de moi-même Loki observait en silence. Bon, il faut avouer que cette pensée n'était pas une bonne idée, mais qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place ? J'étais quand même à deux pas du mec le plus séduisant du lycée, d'un an mon aîné, dont je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour il s'intéresse à moi ou à la moindre de mes phrases ! (et oublions le fait que je n'avais remarqué son existence que depuis quelques jours, voulez-vous). Rien que le fait d'imaginer que des gens _comme lui_ s'intéressent à des choses aussi peu fashion que l'astronomie m'en bouchait un coin.

J'élevais peu à peu la voix, emportée par mon élan, lorsque Loki se redressa sur ses coudes et se tourna vers moi. Je m'arrêtais net, stupéfaite. Je remarquais soudain que son visage était très, très proche, et que les mêmes lèvres qui avaient embrassé mon cou se mouvaient lentement en un sourire. L'idée me fit déglutir. Sans un mot, il se pencha lentement, doucement, imperceptiblement vers moi… et je fermais les yeux, hypnotisée.

J'attendis sans un mot. Son souffle chaud caressait ma peau, de plus en plus proche, et je sus soudain que ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ma peau. Chaudes. Douces. Il allait… il allait…

« Tu sais que tu es mignonne quand tu rougis ? »

Je piquais le fard de ma vie.

Et soudain, des bruits de pas précipités dans notre direction. Un souffle haché, le rythme d'un halètement, suivi d'un arrêt brusque du piétinement, juste dans mon dos. Puis une voix grave, masculine et suspicieuse, qui résonna dans le silence du parc.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?! »

xxx

Note de fin :

_J'espère que vous trouvez la fin sadique, parce que c'est le but._ =p


	3. Galant

Salut à toutes !

Vous êtes formidables, j'ai eu tout plein de zolies reviews ! Résultat, je me sens moins seule et j'ai eu toute la motivation nécessaire pour ajouter à ce chapitre sa scène finale. Je vous dis un énorme merci, et aux muets aussi (enfin, manchots), parce que oui, vous êtes chouettes et vous me poussez en avant !

(blabla inutile à la fin)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Galant**

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?! »

Mon cœur rata un battement. Le gardien n'était-il pas censé être parti depuis un moment ? Je ne pouvais pas croire que les deux qui avaient été pris nous aient vendus, et la sincère surprise dans cette voix masculine me confortait dans cette hypothèse. Je me tournais donc, tous sens en alerte, vers le propriétaire de la voix… et lâchais un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était que Cancer. L'étonnement passé -et beaucoup de suspicion-, il nous mena jusqu'aux autres, installés derrière un bosquet de laurier-rose, et s'éloigna rapidement avec une excuse -pause arrosoir, si l'on y croyait sa manière automatique de porter sa main à sa braguette-.

Le petit groupe avait débuté sa fière réunion, et une bouteille de bière vide gisait déjà au sol. Je pus ainsi constater qu'à part Sagittarius, seules les deux personnes que nous avions aperçues avaient été prises, à savoir Libra et Lyra, et qu'Aquarius se pelotonnait contre le torse de son cher et tendre tandis que Virgo, droite comme un i, fixait les ébats du joyeux couple avec un sérieux mortel. Aussitôt, le jeu de cartes de Loki fut jeté au beau milieu de la scène et la discussion porta sur le jeu de boisson auquel il servirait. Le temps qu'une décision soit prise, Cancer débarquait avec les affaires que Sagittarius avait planquées et Aquarius, victorieuse, s'écriait qu'il _fallait_ qu'ils jouent au breathtaker, vu qu'ils étaient autant de filles que de garçons. Et je me retrouvais coincée entre Loki et Cancer avec la drôle d'impression que je n'avais pas fini de me ridiculiser.

Je regardais Aquarius poser ses lèvres sur la première carte et l'aspirer comme une ventouse avant de la plaquer contre la bouche de son compagnon. Sans surprise, l'échange dura plus longtemps que nécessaire, et se solda par une série de grognements suggestifs, avant que Cancer ne leur donne un coup de coude impatient et que les deux, surpris, ne lâchent la carte. Furieuse, Aquarius se lança dans une série de jurons colorés avant d'attraper la vodka et de boire au goulot d'un geste rageur, plus longtemps que nécessaire. Puis elle recommença et Scorpio, qui avait bu plus discrètement, transféra en douceur la carte à Virgo toujours droite qui se tourna sans rougir vers Loki. En voyant l'approche sensuelle de celui-ci vers mon amie, mon cœur eut un pincement.

La carte manqua de glisser, mais Loki la recueillit de justesse avant de me faire face. Ses yeux noirs brillaient de malice et son visage, rehaussé d'un sourire, se rapprocha lentement. Evidemment, lorsque la carte heurta mes lèvres, je n'étais pas prête et, paniquant, je ne parvins pas à la retenir. Rouge de honte, j'attrapais la bouteille et Loki recommença. Il arriva doucement et s'attarda sur mes lèvres. Je réussis tant de bien que de mal à la maintenir quelques secondes, puis elle glissa. Je dus essayer une nouvelle fois avant de réussi à la transmettre à Cancer, qui fondit sur une Aquarius pas prête pour deux sous, et le jeu s'interrompit sur son cri rageur.

La discussion reprit, Cancer se versa une rasade généreuse et prit soudain Virgo à parti alors qu'elle le dévisageait d'un regard blanc. Celle-ci, le ton neutre et ses arguments toujours si tranchants et si justes, répondit sans se démonter qu'il buvait comme un trou. Niant énergiquement, celui-ci se resservit une lampée avant de se lancer dans une diatribe contre la sécheresse et l'étroitesse d'esprit de certaines personnes. De l'autre côté de la scène, Aquarius faisait profiter à son chéri de son haleine alcoolisée avec une énergie sans fin. Je me tournais vers Loki et nous échangeâmes un regard. Nous étions de trop dans cette histoire.

« Tu connais le 31 ? » me demanda-t-il, mu par une inspiration subite.

Je secouais la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Normalement, c'est un jeu d'argent. » m'expliqua-t-il. « Mais je préfère la version alcoolisée, c'est moins stressant. Quoique, tu sais, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mutin, « je gagne toujours à ce jeu-à. Tu vas voir que je suis un pro ! »

Je souris, oubliant complètement les autres.

« Regarde, c'est simple. Je me distribue quatre cartes, » et il joignit le geste à la parole, « je t'en donne trois, et tu comptes le total des points des cartes. Les figures valent toutes 10. Je tiens le paquet, et tu me dis si tu veux une nouvelle carte. Ton but est d'avoir plus que moi sans dépasser les 31 points. Sinon, tu bois. »

Je regardais mes cartes. Trois, Valet, Cinq. Ce qui me faisait un total de 18 points, là où lui en avait 27. Je demandais une carte. C'était un sept, et je me hissais à un score de 25.

« Une autre ? » me demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Et je hochais la tête.

« Tu es sûre ? »

Il essayait de me faire douter, réalisais-je avec amusement. Je tins bon et lui rendis son sourire, et il dévoila une nouvelle carte : un roi. Raté. Il me tendit la bouteille, l'air triomphal, et je la saisis en pestant mollement contre sa chance qui ne durerait pas.

Il apparut bien vite que je me trompais. Loki n'avait pas menti en affirmant être un as en la matière, et au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes à boire de façon quasi-systématique, j'hochais la tête à chacune de ses affirmations, trop ivre pour comprendre le moindre de ses mots alors que ses lèvres se mouvaient si joliment. J'en vins à trouver scandaleux qu'il triche en usant de son charme, avant de finir par me rendre compte qu'il se bidonnait juste devant mes phrases pâteuses et mes hochements de tête ralentis. Il échangea avec Cancer quelques mots dont je ne saisis pas la teneur et je me laissais tomber dans l'herbe tandis qu'il entrait dans une longue discussion gouailleuse et masculine. J'avais un grave besoin de dessoûler et je comptais bien sur cette occasion pour mettre ce projet à l'œuvre.

Finalement, au bout d'une bonne heure à regarder les étoiles avec en bruit de fond les rires de mes amis, je me redressais à peu près sobre.

« Vous avez l'heure ? » demandais-je d'une voix hésitante. « Je crois que je devrais rentrer. »

Aquarius venait de disparaître avec Scorpio derrière un parterre de roses, et nous savions tous à quoi nous en tenir quant à leur cas. Le groupe se dessoudait peu à peu, et Virgo m'indiqua qu'elle comptait elle aussi s'en aller car la matinée était bien avancée, et elle avait à faire des choses qui requéraient sa pleine attention. Cancer suivit de près. Il nous salua d'un geste de la main avant de faire un signe en direction de Scorpio qui l'ignora avec superbe. Finalement, nous nous retrouvâmes seuls, Loki et moi.

« Tu rentres dans quelle direction ? » demandais-je alors que nous sortions du parc.

Il haussa les épaules.

« J'habite à deux rues de chez toi, tu sais » me fit-il remarquer.

Surprise, je le suivis sans un mot.

« Tiens, Grey a oublié son vélo. »

Il ne se trompait pas. Je suivis son regard et aperçus, adossés à la grille du parc, deux vélos liés par un énorme antivol, l'un bleu-gris et l'autre mordoré. Il s'approcha et le déverrouilla, puis il l'enroula autour de son guidon avant de se tourner vers moi qui hésitais sur la conduite à tenir.

« Tu veux lui emprunter ? Je lui rendrai demain. »

Je hochais la tête, reconnaissante.

L'expérience ne s'avéra pas désagréable. Certes, le vélo de Grey était un peu miteux et sa selle modérément confortable, mais le silence gêné qui s'était installé entre nous se dissolut pour laisser place à une discussion absurde et de grands éclats de rire. Je jetais de temps en temps un regard aux cieux dégagés, ravie. Nous parlions de tout et de rien. Du lycée, des gens qui nous entouraient, de la fichue route pleine de trous et aux lampadaires grésillants, et c'est j'ignore comment qu'il se mit soudain à pousser la chansonnette sur un tube du moment -je devais avoir parlé de musique-. Il avait une voix agréable, différente de ce à quoi je m'attendais car légèrement plus aiguë, mais si chaude que je sentis ma poitrine se gonfler de bonheur. Je me demandais un instant comment un type pareil pouvait se laisser aller à des choses si… simples.

Je m'arrêtais enfin, face à la maison, et descendis sans grâce de la selle, encombrée par le cadre du vélo un peu trop haut. Je manquais de trébucher -après tout, les vapeurs de l'alcool ne s'étaient peut-être pas totalement estompées- et me rattrapais de justesse au mur. Il me rejoignit, les yeux pétillants.

« C'était une super soirée » commenta-t-il. « Tes amis sont géniaux.

- Et moi alors ? feignis-je de m'offenser.

- Toi ? »

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

« Toi, tu es mignonne à croquer. »

Je souris, à deux doigts de lui lancer une remarque mordante, lorsqu'il se pencha au-dessus de moi et effleura mon cou de ses lèvres, au même endroit que la fois précédente. Je frémis en sentant son souffle chaud sur ma peau qui approchait, et puis il sembla se raviser et se recula sans même que sa bouche ne m'ait touchée. J'en gémis presque de dépit. Puis je remarquais que ses mains s'étaient posées l'une sur ma taille, l'autre sur mon poignet, et je sentis un feu brûlant me monter aux joues.

Il fit un pas en arrière et m'observa. Ses yeux luisaient dans le noir, et je me demandais si c'était l'euphorie de cette soirée, de l'amusement ou du désir. Il se rapprocha et se pencha sur mes lèvres.

Et soudain, je me souvins des paroles de mon frère. Loki était un dragueur. Il chassait les femmes comme un gibier et, en l'occurrence, j'en étais un de choix pour ce soir. Une fille facile. L'idée de ressembler à toutes ces créatures piaillantes que je détestais me donna un haut-le-cœur.

Je détournais la tête, faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué son manège. Je m'en voulus presque de lui mentir ainsi mais j'avais trop peur de lui faire face. Au fond de moi, je savais qu'il m'attirait irrésistiblement -ou presque, la preuve- et que j'allais finir par céder.

Quand je me tournais enfin vers lui, j'aperçus dans ses yeux une lueur étrange. Je l'ignorais de toutes mes forces.

« A bientôt ? » dis-je en l'interrogeant du regard.

Il me sourit franchement, et je sus que j'avais fait le bon choix.

xxx

xxx

xxx

« Je suis désolée, je suis désolée… »

M'excuser pour un rien était l'une de mes spécialités. Chez une fille aussi maladroite que moi, c'était loin d'être inutile : le réflexe me permettait de me faire oublier de l'esprit revanchard de mes camarades -du moins, je l'espérais-, tout comme maintenant où je tentais de me frayer un passage dans la foule, à contre-courant des mouvements de masse. La sonnerie du déjeuner avait rempli le couloir de toutes sortes de gens qui ne m'inspiraient qu'une chose, à savoir la fuite. Comme il était fâcheux que j'aie un devoir à rendre en retard.

« Je suis désolée, » glapis-je une énième fois en heurtant le sac d'une fille, ce qui manqua de la faire tournoyer sur elle-même.

La sublime poupée platine me lança une moue irritée et je plongeais dans mes anglaises pour cacher les rougeurs de honte qui entachaient mes joues. Dans le mouvement, mes feuilles avaient versé au sol. Je m'accroupis avec l'envie de disparaitre sous terre et m'empressais de les rassembler avant que la moitié du lycée ne soit passée dessus. Le ridicule avait des limites, me semblait-il… sauf pour moi. Et bien évidemment, la malchance voulant que ce jour-là soit celui des séries noires, j'heurtais une nouvelle personne au passage.

« Je suis déso… »

Deux mains apparurent dans mon champ de vision, suivies de bras -l'arrivant ramassait mes feuilles-, d'un torse, d'un cou puis d'une tête. Rousse, celle-là.

« Loki, » murmurais-je, atterrée.

Le destin voulait qu'il n'y ait pas de limite à ma honte.

Je récupérais précipitamment les feuilles qu'il me tendait et détournais la tête. Un merci, et vite : disparaitre. Je partis au pas de course, soudain bien plus motivée à affronter la foule -tout, plutôt que son regard amusé et son éternel sourire moqueur-. Je ne m'arrêtais qu'une fois la porte de l'issue de secours repoussée, à bout de souffle.

Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans son geste. Tenez bien. Un populaire, _le_ demi-dieu du lycée à la réputation sculptée dans le marbre, prendre le risque de s'adresser à une miséreuse d'une année inférieure ? Je n'étais pas assez stupide pour croire à de l'altruisme désintéressé de la part de ces gens-là, surtout lorsqu'il pouvait avoir un quelconque impact sur leur si précieuse réputation. Entendons-nous, ils vous font de grands sourires. Ils vont même jusqu'à vous défendre en grand public lorsque vous passez pour un opprimé. Mais entre eux, dans votre dos… Et puis, que leur rapporte un geste aussi anodin, à peine vu qui plus est ?

Il y avait quelque chose de louche.

Mon devoir… mon devoir attendrait un instant plus propice à la remise. Je n'avais plus qu'à me rendre au self pour retrouver les autres. En plus, ils seraient sûrement accompagnés d'Eve, le gars trop mignon de cet effroyable groupe de beaux gosses, tellement, tellement gentil qu'il n'était même pas sujet aux commérages des populaires et tellement, tellement adorable que les filles ne lui sautaient pas dessus pour coucher avec mais plutôt pour crier « Kawaii ». Lui qui ne se moquait pas de mes accès de timidité crasse. Et qui n'arrêtait pas de me parler en ce moment... Si ça n'était pas motivant.

Résolue, je dévalais les marches de l'escalier de secours en prenant garde de ne pas glisser sur le métal humide. La journée ne pouvait _pas_ empirer davantage, ou j'irais me jeter du toit du bâtiment des sciences. J'avais confiance.

Mais je n'atteignis pas le premier étage. Placé en travers de ma route afin de mieux me bloquer le chemin, Loki m'attendait avec tous les artifices de sa décontraction feinte. Mains dans les poches, adossé à la rambarde, le regard perdu en l'air. Sifflotant même. Et terriblement, mais terriblement séduisant.

Maudit t-shirt, à si bien mettre en valeur sa musculature. Maudite teinte vert sombre, à si bien laisser ressortir la folie de sa tignasse. Maudit lui.

« Je voulais te parler, » dit-il sans préambule.

Tiens donc, le geste de tout-à-l'heure n'était pas que le fruit du hasard ? Quelle surprise, ruminais-je en mon for intérieur. J'étais un peu vexée qu'il ait anticipé sur ma manœuvre d'esquive, à croire qu'il surveillait mes méthodes. De fuite, s'entend.

« …Tu viens manger avec moi ? Il se trouve que j'ai deux sandwiches, et… »

Et nous sommes deux.

« J'allais rejoindre Cancer et les autres, » répondis-je avec méfiance.

- Et les autres ? » releva-t-il.

J'hésitais.

« Le petit couple, Lyra, Libra, Sagittarius et… Eve. »

J'avais fait une pause avant le dernier nom, incertaine de sa réaction. Avec presque un air de défi.

Loki fronça les sourcils. Contre toute attente, il tourna la tête avec l'air de réfléchir intensément à un sujet qui lui plaisait peu. Ce n'était pas comme si je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il nous rejoigne à notre table fétiche en osant se défaire serait-ce une seconde de sa clique habituelle -d'autant qu'il avait dû les prévenir qu'il sortait-.

« Méfie-toi de lui » dit-il finalement, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre nous.

- D'Eve ? demandais-je, incrédule.

- Oui. Ce n'est pas le genre de mec qu'il te faut. »

Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles. Il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu de ce qu'il disait, et pourtant, une lueur de détermination irradiait son regard d'obsidienne. Je le fixais pendant quelques instants en cherchant une logique derrière son geste.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Oh, pour rien. »

Loki détourna la tête, sifflotant presque. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de louche dans sa manière d'agir.

« Quoi ? » lâcha-t-il, agacé que je le dévisage.

- Rien. »

Je souris, moqueuse.

« Tu mens, m'accusa-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

- Qu'importe, toi aussi. »

Je tortillais mes doigts. J'avais envie de rire sans trop savoir pourquoi. Maintenant, il avait l'air de m'en vouloir, et alors ? C'était lui qui avait commencé ! A cause de lui, j'allais me faire engueuler par le prof d'anglais pour ne pas avoir rendu ce fichu devoir, alors il ne méritait peut-être pas mieux.

« Si tu fais n'importe quoi, on va tous se faire assassiner par ton frère » avoua-t-il avec un air bougon.

J'éclatais de rire.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu me mets en garde ?

- Te parler ne me dérange pas non plus, grommela-t-il.

- Avoue plutôt que Natsu profite du fait que je ne m'entende pas trop mal avec l'un de ses amis pour me surveiller. »

Le ton était amer. C'était mon frère tout craché, ça, à vouloir se mêler de ma vie et de mon bonheur pour le transformer ''à son image''. Parfois, je l'adorais -comme pour cette soirée avec les autres-. D'autres, ma gentille nature de petite sainte s'évaporait et j'avais envie de l'écharper.

« Il développe ses instincts pyromanes, ces derniers temps » me confia-t-il sur un ton gêné.

J'aurais espéré qu'il nie.

Je ne répondis pas. Furieuse contre moi-même et contre l'instinct surprotecteur du maudit mâle de la famille, je me faufilais derrière Loki. Je dévalais les escaliers quatre à quatre, sans prendre la peine de le saluer. Direction, le self. J'avais envie de les contredire tous. Ça n'était pas très malin mais cette histoire me vexait.

« Aries ! »

La voix de Loki résonna dans la cage d'escalier. Désolée. Pressante, aussi. Avec son petit accent rauque et tremblotant caché dans sa chaleur enivrante.

Je tressaillis. Manquais de me retourner.

Je ne le fis pas. Je dévorais d'une traite le chemin qui me séparait des autres, sans saluer personne, sans m'excuser une seule fois, sans jeter un regard plus loin que l'univers qui se floutait au bout de mon nez. Je m'assis, raide, aux côtés d'un Cancer sceptique. Qui ne me demanda rien. Et pourtant, lorsqu'Eve me tira à l'écart avec sa voix si douce et attentionnée, si différente de _la sienne_, et qu'il me demanda s'il –s'il –s'il ne pourrait pas sortir avec moi, je… refusais.

Parce que l'autre avait dit mon prénom ?

J'étais bien trop influençable.

xxx

* * *

**Note de fin :**

Semaine rafraîchissante parce que CB de chimie (et quitte à passer pour un extra-terrestre, j'aime ça), puis micro-phase de socialisation, puis RETOUR DE LEE MINHO ! Euh, oui, je sais que les dramas coréens, c'est de la merde en barre, et qu'en plus d'avoir un scénario, un rythme et un cadrage pitoyables, ils jouent tous comme des pieds -mais chuuut ! ne le répétez pas aux gens à qui je prétends le contraire...-. Bon, sinon Sherlock c'est fin octobre non ? J'ai hâââte...

Ah, et puis petite page de pub. J'écris des chansons. Texte et/ou musique. Si vous êtes intéressés. Parce que je viens d'en finir une, alors j'y pense.


	4. Alcoolisé

_Hello ! toujours pas débuté le chapitre 6. Cet aprèm avec un peu de chance. Dernier jour de promo des beuveries ^^._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Alcoolisé**

Ma vie avait repris son train de routine. Je ne sortais plus, sinon pour aller en cours ou chercher un nouveau point de vue pour mes observations célestes. Après le souvenir dérangeant de cette entrevue au lycée, je n'avais pas revu Loki, sinon une fois un peu plus cordiale, et je ne tenais pas plus que ça à tester avant un moment les sorties ''entre amis'' avec les autres. Ce n'était pas que je ne les aime pas tous, mais je ne tenais pas non plus à me retrouver isolée, comme je l'aurais été au parc sans la présence du beau rouquin. Les couples qui se formaient commençaient à me peser. Et personne ne me courait non plus après.

C'est pourquoi je ne cachais pas ma surprise lorsqu'un vendredi soir, Loki sonna à notre porte.

« Je t'embarque ta sœur » fit-t-il à mon frérot ébahi. « T'inquiète, on se retrouve à la soirée d'Erza. »

Sous le coup de la surprise, Natsu ne réagit d'abord pas, la bouche trop grande ouverte pour pouvoir proférer une parole. J'en profitais pour jeter un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillure et Loki m'aperçut. Après un froncement de sourcils pour ma tenue -un t-shirt trop ample et un vieux jean qui laissait voir mes chevilles-, il me fit un signe.

« Mets ta petite robe blanche de la dernière fois, » me suggéra-t-il avec un clin d'œil. « Tu étais charmante, avec. »

Je hochais la tête, trop surprise pour trouver la moindre réponse adéquate. Il n'avait bien évidemment pas pris la peine de me prévenir de ses plans. Je répondis au regard interrogateur de mon frère par un haussement d'épaule, incapable de deviner ce que l'autre avait en tête. Une moue supplémentaire me révéla qu'il n'approuvait pas, et, par ces petits signes qui n'avaient de sens qu'entre lui et moi, je lui indiquais que nous ne sortions pas ensemble et qu'il devait y avoir une toute autre raison là-dessous. Par exemple, le fait qu'il ait apprécié ma compagnie la fois dernière. Ou la vague possibilité que mon frère ait lâché au détour d'une conversation que je ne sortais pas assez souvent à son goût. Je me demandais s'il ne voulait pas avoir la maison pour lui seul et Lucy, de temps en temps.

Je montais les escaliers sous le regard surprotecteur de mon frère, me rappelant bien quel genre de garçon il était, puis je partis dans ma chambre enfiler la fameuse petite robe débarrassée par miracle de sa pluie de taches vertes. Nul doute que pendant ce temps, il faisait la morale à son ami. Je me maquillais avec plus de soin que d'habitude (c'est-à-dire en évitant de faire des pâtés, puisque ce genre de choses n'avait jamais été mon fort), songeais à ajouter un éventuel bijou à ma tenue, puis je redescendis les escaliers.

Loki avait été rejoint par une fille à la lourde chevelure brune qui déversait ses boucles le long de ses épaules. Sa tenue plutôt indécente laissait apercevoir une grande part de ses seins, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier. En fait, il me suffit de quelques instants pour juger ses manières… masculines.

« Aries, je te présente Cana » nous introduisit Loki. « Cana, voici Aries, la petite sœur de Natsu. »

Ladite Cana me reluqua de la tête aux pieds avant de laisser échapper un grognement appréciateur proche d'un « Alors, c'est toi », à moins que ce n'ait été un « Alors, c'est ça ». Je me tortillais sur place, un peu mal à l'aise devant ses manières bourrues.

« Enchantée, ma vieille » lâcha-t-elle finalement avec un sourire appuyé.

Je décidais que je l'aimais bien.

Nous arrivâmes dans ce que je nommais immédiatement l'Antre des Enfers. Alors c'était ça, les fêtes dans lesquelles se faisaient entraîner mon frère et sa bande de copains tous plus déjantés les uns que les autres ? Une espèce de gigantesque fourmilière humaine à côté de laquelle les petites intrusions dans notre maison faisaient mine d'enfantillage. Il devait y avoir au moins la moitié du lycée, plus un paquet de personnes des alentours, et je n'aurais pas été étonnée de rencontrer certains de mes amis, de ceux qui sortaient régulièrement. Je me laissais guider par la main de Loki et, après moult slaloms entre des inconnus agités, nous atterrîmes devant un charmant petit couple aux airs timides composé d'une superbe rouquine aux formes à faire rougir d'envie les plus grands top models, que j'identifiais comme étant la fameuse Erza, et d'un garçon aux cheveux bleus et à la joue couverte d'un étrange tatouage écarlate.

Une fois quelques mots échangés, Cana m'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Je remarquais que Loki ne cessait de s'arrêter derrière nous pour saluer des gens, semblant connaitre chaque personne dans cette marée humaine. Sa popularité me remonta à la figure comme un coup de fouet.

« Hey ! tu ne danses pas ? » m'interpella Cana alors que je me perdais dans mes pensées.

Confuse, je hochais la tête avant de me mettre à bouger timidement. Cana fronça un sourcil et me saisit le bras pour me forcer à passer à son rythme virevoltant, et je réalisais soudain qu'il y avait tant de monde que personne ne me fixerait pour juger de ma manière de me mouvoir. Cana acquiesça d'un air approbateur tandis que je me détendais.

« Ouais, on m'avait bien dit que tu faisais mieux » observa-t-elle. « Profite, parce que je ne vais pas passer toute ma soirée à me trémousser. Cet enfoiré de Macao va vider tout l'alcool avant que je n'aie eu le temps d'y toucher. »

Je ne cherchais pas à comprendre la logique profonde de sa phrase, mis à part le fait qu'elle n'aimait _pas _danser et que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait rejoint aucun groupe, car Loki nous rejoignit et je me sentis disparaître sous terre. Il tenait à son bras une charmante demoiselle, un peu excentrique à en juger par sa coupe de cheveux, sa tenue et la moustache maquillée sur ses joues. Sans lui laisser le temps de m'adresser la parole, je me terrais au bar pour disparaitre de sa vue.

J'hésitais devant le nombre incroyable de bouteilles qui jonchaient la table. Finalement, après avoir erré entre les Desesperados et les vodkas, je jetais mon dévolu sur un très fidèle rhum-orange, peu envieuse de nouvelles sensations pour la soirée.

« Alors tu la trouves sympa, cette fête ? » me jeta un grand brun chargé de bouteilles.

- Macao ! » geignit la puissante voix de Cana.

Je m'éloignais au plus vite du chemin de la brune, qui semblait tentée de lui régler son compte. J'errais un moment sur la piste de danse. Je reconnus mon frère, occupé avec sa copine, puis une ou deux silhouettes familières de l'école dont un Grey passablement ennuyé par une horde de filles, dont une grande et belle créature aux anglaises bleues et aux cils papillonnants. Il leva les yeux de sa cour d'admiratrices et m'aperçut avec un réel soulagement.

« Hé ! » m'interpella-t-il. « Tu veux danser ? »

Je hochais la tête sous les regards furieux des autres filles, et il m'entraîna à l'écart, entre les groupes les plus agités.

« Merci, » me souffla-t-il à l'oreille sur un ton chargé de reconnaissance. Il jeta une œillade par-dessus son épaule : « J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à leur échapper. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles ont toutes avec moi… » Il frissonna. « En plus, je déteste danser. »

Il se sépara de moi en prenant bien soin de ne pas avoir été aperçu.

« Au fait, » me confia-t-il en s'éloignant, « Jolie robe. »

Je rougis et il s'éloigna, disparaissant dans la foule. Décidément, les amis de mon frère étaient étonnants, entre le dragueur invétéré et son opposé le brun ténébreux et séducteur incapable de réaliser l'effet qu'il avait sur la gent féminine. En parlant du loup, j'aperçus d'ailleurs Loki en pleine danse _rapprochée_ avec une créature à l'opulente chevelure magenta. Je détournais les yeux lorsque ses lèvres parcoururent la gorge de la demoiselle, à une distance d'à peine quelques centimètres, et je partis me resservir un verre. Le temps que je revienne, le rouquin avait jeté son dévolu sur une espèce de mannequin blond platine dont il dévorait goulûment les lèvres.

Je me rappelais du regard que m'avait jeté mon frère. « Ne te fais pas trop d'idées, » avaient semblé me dire ses yeux. A l'instant, je voyais exactement de quoi il me parlait. Et il faut dire que voir la réalité en face me faisait un certain choc.

Je respirais longuement et fermais les yeux. Faire le vide dans mon esprit. Et je me mis longuement à onduler, seule, comme si rien ni personne ne pouvait me déranger de ma bulle protectrice.

« Tu danses ? »

J'ouvris les yeux. Devant moi se tenait un grand blond très bronzé au visage parsemé de piercings, et plutôt sexy. Il me sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Elle est avec moi » lança une voix abrupte, et je sentis une main me tirer le poignet.

Je me tournais pour apercevoir Loki, l'air agacé mais souriant d'autant plus, qui m'entraîna un peu plus loin pour me forcer une ou deux passes. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et glissant un peu sur mes hanches, et colla son corps contre le mien. Hésitant d'abord, je posais timidement mes bras sur ses épaules. Ses yeux tout proches s'ancrèrent dans les miens.

« Alors ? » m'interrogea-t-il. « Tu aimes cette soirée ?

- Oui, et pas qu'un peu » mentis-je effrontément.

En vérité, toute cette foule me terrifiait. Danser m'ennuyait, boire m'ennuyait, et si les gens n'étaient pas méchants, le regard de la fille aux anglaises bleues me restait encore en travers de la gorge. J'avais la diffuse impression d'avoir été jetée dans la fosse aux lions -et par le plus charmant d'entre eux-.

« Viens, » m'enjoignit-il en me tirant à l'écart.

Il s'assit sur un pouf et se saisit d'une bouteille de vodka et de deux verres qu'il remplit généreusement.

« Tu connais les Love Shot ? »

Je répondis par la négative. Confiant, il me fit signe d'approcher et me proposa d'ajouter quelque chose dans mon verre. Je le laissais inconsciemment choisir. Bientôt, je me retrouvais avec un mélange des plus étranges où les bulles de Coca-Fanta le disputaient avec la couleur rose bonbon d'un jus de pamplemousse. J'en grimaçais d'avance, regrettant d'avoir pensé qu'il pouvait avoir bon goût pour quoi que ce soit.

« Bien, » fit-il en me tendant le verre que j'attrapais à la volée. « Maintenant, on place nos bras comme ça, » et il enroula nos coudes, « on se regarde dans les yeux, et à mon signal, on avale cul sec. »

Je le regardais avec un air effaré.

« Cul sec ! » s'écria-t-il.

Et je tentais de finir mon verre avec lui. L'expérience se solda avec quelques crachotis, la tête qui me tournait et un éclat de rire généralisé tandis que je hoquetais sous la surprise. Ma tête devait être comique. La chaleur (l'alcool ?) me montait dangereusement aux joues tandis que je réalisais à quel point nos visages étaient de nouveau proches.

« Un autre verre ? » me proposa-t-il, son haleine se mêlant à la mienne.

Je déclinais l'invitation, mais il insista bien sûr et je finis sans trop savoir comment avec une nouvelle mixture dans mon verre.

« Cul sec ! »

Je vidais difficilement mon verre, le summum ayant été atteint lorsque celui de Loki s'entrechoqua par accident au mien, déversant une part du mélange sur nos joues. Il se lécha les lèvres, le regard brillant, et je remarquais que nos nez se frôlaient. Il avait des yeux immenses, ses pupilles dilatées à l'extrême lui mangeant l'iris. Sa main libre me frôla la cuisse tandis que sa tête se penchait sur le côté, toujours plus proche, la buche entrouverte et…je ne sus comment j'évitais la catastrophe -en m'effondrant sur le côté avec un rire qui me tirait les côtes, il me semble- mais Loki eut soudain un air d'incompréhension et… de vexation, il me semble, que je ne compris pas.

« Loki ! » l'appela une fille que je n'avais encore jamais vue.

- Salut, Karen » répondit-il avec le sourire.

Puis soudain, il abandonna son verre et se hissa à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser fiévreusement, passant une main autour de sa taille. Il se sépara finalement d'elle avec un bruit de ventouse et elle rajusta une mèche de cheveux verts en gloussant.

« Whaou, quel accueil ! »

Je détournais les yeux. J'aurais juré l'avoir vu me jeter un regard en coin pendant son exploit.

Dégoûtée, je me levais et partis à l'autre bout de la salle.

Je fus rejointe par un Grey à l'air hagard, échappé de nouveau à ses groupies, qui portait à ses lèvres une bière encore très pleine. _Toi aussi, ça ne va pas fort_, pensais-je en constatant sa manière malheureuse de fixer ses chaussures. Quand il releva les yeux, je suivis son regard un peu flou jusqu'à un couple qui s'embrassait timidement. C'étaient la rousse Erza et son compagnon tatoué. Je compris mieux son malaise de l'autre jour, et la réflexion de Loki à son égard ne m'en sembla que plus cruelle. Il me tendit la bière et je la saisis sans en boire une goutte. J'avais eu mon comptant d'alcool pour la soirée.

Laissant traîner mon regard, je remarquais les œillades timides d'une petite aux cheveux roses, doublées du regard assassin d'une grande et belle asiatique aux jambes de sauterelle. Décidant que j'en avais eu assez pour aujourd'hui, je me levais et me dirigeais vers la sortie.

Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais quelqu'un à saluer en partant.

* * *

_Ouais ouais, c'est du beau._

_Vous avez reconnu les intervenants ? Il y avait même Shaw ! ;) Je l'aime bien, lui aussi._

_...je veux casser du primant ! (où est passée miss Bisounours ?)_

_Et sinon... à plus !_


	5. Houleux

_Salut ! J'ai failli oublier de poster, mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que le chapitre 6 est écrit donc il y aura bien une fin. Moins guimauvée que prévue, pour cause guimauvite aiguë (et donc ajout de détails pas sexy comme je sais si bien tricoter). Donc voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre._

**Chapitre 5 : Houleux**

Je lui demandais enfin. Trois jours plus tard, pour être exacte.

Il rentrait du lycée avec mon frère et le reste de sa bande -à cette distance du bahut, il ne restait plus que ces deux-là et Erza, soit un joli bataillon de rouquins -. Je le regardais approcher avec un sentiment d'insatisfaction croissante, et lorsque mon frère poussa la porte pour les inviter à entrer, je n'y tins plus et me faufilais dans son dos. Etonnée par ma propre audace mais surtout mue par une colère que je ne m'expliquais pas moi-même, je le saisis par la manche et le tirais à l'écart.

« C'est quoi, cette manie avec mon cou ? » m'enquis-je une fois que je me fus assurée que personne ne nous écoutait.

Loki me regarda d'un air désorienté.

Il avait encore ce fichu brin de négligence, avec son t-shirt zébré d'éclairs et ses cheveux en bataille. Ce truc qui se dégageait de lui, cette aura de charme à damner une sainte. Son air d'innocence me tapait sur le système : quelque chose n'allait pas, chez lui, dans ses manières prétendument ingénues et sa décontraction continuelle. C'était mensonger. Ça contrastait trop avec ses yeux. Avec ses sourires en coin, ses sourires entendus, ses sourires moqueurs. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait à la fin ?!

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Impatiente, je désignais d'abord mon creux de cou, puis ses lèvres irrésistiblement et honteusement tentatrices -j'allais faire un scandale-. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la bouche pour m'empêcher de penser plus loin dans cette direction.

Fameuses lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Ah. Ça. » lâcha-t-il d'une voix amusée.

Encore un qualificatif auquel j'avais oublié de penser.

Je voulus soudain le frapper. Qu'y avait-il de drôle à la fin ? Etait-ce encore un de ses tours pour me forcer à regarder sa –sa –sa splendide et scandaleuse bouche ? Il me venait des envies horribles. Embrasser, mordre, frapper -des choses que je n'avais jamais ressenties ainsi-. Comme si quelque chose en lui essayait de me harponner, là, dans ses yeux d'ébonite, de me forcer à me rapprocher et… et je détestais ça.

Au moins autant que je le désirais.

« Oui, ça » répétais-je, énervée. « C'est quoi, ton problème avec les filles ? »

Ma phrase ne fit qu'augmenter son sourire.

« Ton frère ne t'as pas prévenue ? Ça m'étonne bien de sa part. »

Oh si, bien sûr qu'il m'avait prévenue. Mais ça ? Ça n'avait absolument _aucun_ rapport !

Coupée dans mon élan, je réalisais que ma colère devait lui paraître quelque peu injustifiée. Un jour, j'étais calme et souriante, timide à l'excès, et le lendemain… ça. Bon, pas exactement le lendemain. Mais sans raison ni justification apparente, la douce petite Aries s'échauffait devant lui sans prévenir, et pour un rituel qui traînait depuis presque un mois !

« Si, » soufflais-je. « Mais ça n'explique pas.

- Qu'est-ce que ça n'explique pas ?

« Tout. Ton attitude, tes manies de graviter autour de toutes celles qui passent, et puis l'autre soir. Surtout l'autre soir. Tu m'emmènes je-ne-sais-où sans prévenir, tu m'abandonnes au milieu d'inconnus, tu restes trente secondes chrono avec moi et au moment de partir, je peux rêver pour voir ta tête !

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de t'en aller.

- Tout à fait juste, ironisais-je. C'est vrai que tu ne demandes jamais rien, surtout aux femmes. Tu te sers, c'est plus simple.

- Tu parles de Karen ? »

Il avait l'air déconcerté. Je me mordis la lèvre, soudain gênée.

« Ce sont elles qui le veulent » se justifia-t-il. « Je ne leur demande pas de me ''graviter autour'', ce sont toujours elles qui s'approchent et me font leurs moues d'aguichées. Et quand bien même. Elles ne disent pas non. Elles ne le disent _jamais_. Elles en ont envie, je ne les force pas !

- Tu profites d'elles, juste parce qu'elles sont sous le charme.

- Et elles en profitent autant !

- Non ! m'énervais-je. Non, c'est faux ! Tu leur fais _croire_ que tu les aimes. Tu te fiches d'elles, de leur apparence ou quoi que ce soit !

- C'est faux ! A mes yeux, toutes les femmes sont belles, et je leur fais hommage !

- Mais bien sûr ! Et moi dans tout ça ? »

Je repris mon souffle. Il m'observa, coupé dans son élan. L'air incertain.

Le goujat. Comment osait-il prétendre…

« Et toi ? » répéta-t-il faiblement.

Je réalisais soudain la teneur de ma question. J'eus la subite envie de disparaître sous terre, et mes joues brûlantes de colère perdirent toute couleur. Loki écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée. Il sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, la bouche tremblante, et puis :

« Toi, tu n'es pas belle… »

Merci pour le compliment, songeais-je en envisageant un angle d'attaque pour lui écraser le pied.

« …tu es… t-t-tu es… »

Affreuse ? Hideuse, odieuse, abominable ? Enfantine, peut-être. Ou juste une gamine ? _La sœur de Natsu…_ Super.

« …adorable.

- On croirait entendre mon frère » remarquais-je amèrement.

Loki haussa le menton.

« Il n'a pas tort, » rétorqua-t-il. « Tu devrais rester…

- _Tu_ veux jouer les protecteurs avec _moi _? le coupais-je. _TOI _?! Non mais c'est une blague ! Si c'est ce que signifie ce baiser, tu peux te le mettre là où je pense. J'ai déjà Natsu pour ce genre de choses, et tu n'es pas la personne la plus apte à tenir le rôle de modèle !

- Tu ne… »

Une porte claqua dans notre dos. Je me retournais brusquement, juste à temps pour apercevoir le regard troublé de Lucy qu'à l'évidence, aucun de nous deux n'avait entendu approcher. Loki lui fit un bref salut gêné auquel elle ne répondit pas, trop désemparée pour trouver une réponse adéquate. Elle quitta la pièce d'un pas hésitant.

« Loki sort avec ta sœur ? » l'entendis-je demander.

De mon angle de vue, j'aperçus nettement Erza hausser les épaules et Natsu, ouvrant la porte à la volée, me jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux. Je lui répondis d'un signe par la négative, agacée d'une telle supposition, mais il fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, » éluda la blonde. « Ce n'est pas comme s'il était capable de rester avec qui que ce soit. »

Loki se frappa la tête, exaspéré.

xxx

Et Lucy n'avait pas tort. Où que je le voie, au lycée, il était constamment entouré d'un groupe de filles différentes. Je l'apercevais de plus en plus souvent, et toujours en compagnie avantageuse, gloussante, pépiant plus que de raison, ce qui à chaque fois me faisait tourner les talons. Il semblait presque me harceler, dans ces moments-là, déclarant d'une voix enjôleuse à son auditoire qu'il prendrait volontiers le chemin de la bibliothèque -mon seul refuge en ces instants de crise-. Il alla même jusqu'à me poursuivre en salle de repos alors que je séchais le sport pour éviter ses ouailles.

Le changement n'échappa pas à mes amis. Virgo fronçait souvent les sourcils devant ma mauvaise humeur et Cancer ne protestait même pas lorsque je le traînais avec moi, à peu près où que j'aille et surtout, surtout, surtout à la cantine pour que sa silhouette me masque celle du rouquin. Loki avait apparemment très mal pris ma remarque et comptait me la faire payer d'une manière qui n'était pas des plus fines.

Il saisit vite mes manœuvres d'esquive. Au bout d'une semaine, je le retrouvais en grande discussion avec Scorpio ou Lyra, me gratifiant à peine d'un signe de tête avant de m'ignorer. Dans ces cas-là, je m'éloignais d'un pas rageur -comme s'il pouvait s'approprier mes amis !-. Et très vite, les échanges de regards éloquents de Cancer et Libra montrèrent qu'ils n'y étaient pas aveugles.

Et cela ne resta pas qu'entre nous.

« Loki est vraiment bizarre, ces temps-ci » entendis-je Lucy dire à Lisanna. « Ça faisait presque un mois qu'il avait arrêté la drague intensive, et voilà qu'il s'y remet comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses. »

Devant le hochement de tête de la jeune fille, je préférais fuir. Par chance pour moi, personne d'autre ne semblait avoir entendu la confession, sans quoi j'aurais gagné en hypothèses abracadabrantes que je refusais d'écouter. J'avais réussi, aussi stupide que cela paraisse, à me brouiller avec un ami de mon frère sans même comprendre comment. Et je ne voulais surtout pas avoir sur le dos ses regards inquiets, lui qui semblait avoir oublié l'incident, ni de qui que ce soit d'autre. Cette histoire prenait déjà des proportions assez énormes pour ce que c'était.

A mon tour, lorsqu'il se décida à m'adresser de nouveau la parole, je l'ignorais. Je n'étais pas rancunière, me répétais-je un bon million de fois. Il le méritait juste.

C'était sans compter sur sa ténacité. Il avait le chic pour me guetter de loin, hocher la tête et me fixer les yeux dans les yeux, son regard magnétique au point d'en effacer la totalité des couloirs qui nous entouraient. Je détournais le visage, effaçant rageusement toutes mes pensées positives à son égard, et il s'effaçait pour mieux repartir à l'assaut.

Il finit par me coincer un mardi soir à la sortie des cours. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de rejoindre les autres à notre habituel point de rendez-vous sous le vieux chêne de l'entrée, et dans le flot des élèves, son arrivée me prit au dépourvu. Je ne réussis même pas à me dégager lorsqu'il se saisit de mon poignet pour m'isoler à l'abri des regards, dans un angle du mur d'enceinte.

« Offre-moi le plaisir de te raccompagner, » me demanda-t-il de but en blanc. « Je crois que nous avons des choses importantes à nous dire.

- Je rentre avec mes amis, protestais-je énergiquement.

- Ils apprendront à se passer de toi. »

Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat que je ne leur connaissais pas. Méfiante, je tentais un coup d'œil vers le reste du troupeau estudiantin, mais il s'interposa sans tarder. Je tentais de me dégager. Il sourit d'un air mauvais, sans me lâcher pour autant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demandais-je, exaspérée, alors que mes tentatives de me libérer de sa poigne s'avéraient vaines.

- Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ce que _toi_, tu veux.

- Que tu me lâches ? » ironisais-je.

Il soupira.

« Si je le fais, tu en profiteras pour partir. »

Brillante déduction, Sherlock.

Je jetais un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, sans pour autant voir apparaître une quelconque aide extérieure. Loki suivit mon regard, et soudain, un sourire amusé vint fleurir sur son visage. La dénommée Karen venait de nous dépasser d'un pas altier, ses cheveux verts flottant au vent.

« Jalouse ? »

Il se pencha vers moi et je réalisais seulement le peu de centimètres qui nous séparaient. Son souffle balayait l'arcade de mon nez, ses cheveux frôlaient presque mon visage. Il avait une délicieuse odeur de cannelle, et ses yeux, ancrés dans les miens, brillaient d'une lueur affolante.

Il inclina légèrement la tête, réduisant les centimètres qui nous séparaient.

« Je peux aussi… » murmura-t-il, toujours plus proche.

Ses yeux étaient immenses. Brillants. Ses lèvres tentatrices, papillonnantes sous ses mots. J'eus soudain la furieuse envie de m'y jeter de moi-même. C'était à peu de choses près le pire à faire, sauf si j'avais envie de me livrer en pâture à ses habitudes malsaines. Je ne _pouvais pas_ lui donner raison.

Je l'esquivais.

« Recule » exigeais-je avec un frisson.

Je crus un moment qu'il n'obéirait pas. Il me fixa un instant, puis il obtempéra, l'air presque déçu.

« Je savais que tu ne le ferais pas, » triomphais-je.

- Et pourquoi ? » s'enquit-il.

Je souris. Presque railleuses, mes lèvres formèrent le mot « Natsu ». Et la phrase eut l'effet escompté : d'un seul coup, il se recula précipitamment et balaya les environs des yeux avec un sursaut de panique. Je retins un rire amer. Il me jeta un regard de reproche.

« Tu as peur de lui ? demandais-je.

- Dis plutôt que _tu_ n'es pas capable de m'embrasser, _petite fille_. »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Tu veux parier ? » répliquais-je.

Je me rapprochais dangereusement, décidée à le contredire une bonne fois pour toutes. J'en avais assez de ce petit jeu stupide qui durait entre nous, et, quitte à perdre la face, autant que cela fut en ayant l'avantage. D'autant que son parfum commençait à me monter à la tête. Jamais je n'avais tant eu conscience de la chaleur de son torse, de la pression de ses doigts sur mon poignet ou de la forme exquise de ses lèvres. Quel que soit le grossier mensonge dont je tentais de me persuader, il restait horriblement sexy.

Il recula d'un air amusé. Puis, malicieux, il posa un doigt chaste sur mes lèvres.

« Lààà. »

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer.

« C'est biiien, » susurra-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse.

Puis, lestement, il fondit sur mon cou pour y déposer un baiser, toujours au rebord de ma mâchoire. Ses lèvres se firent caressantes et chaudes. Je frissonnais, tant par plaisir que par crainte de la chaleur qui montait dans mon bas-ventre. Je reculais brusquement. Et je réalisais que, même si quelqu'un nous avait aperçus, personne ne se serait interposé. C'était _Loki_. Peu importait le nom ou le visage de la fille dont il faisait sa proie, le geste restait d'une banalité sans faille.

« Arrête ça.

- Arrêter quoi, _petite fille_ ? ronronna-t-il.

- Les petites filles, on les embrasse sur le front » rétorquais-je. « Pas dans le cou. »

Loki se recula d'un air ennuyé. Je venais de marquer un point. Et je profitais de sa surprise pour me dégager le poignet d'un geste sec. Aussitôt libérée, je bondis hors de sa portée avec un soulagement évident : la situation était de plus en plus tendue et je me trouvais bien chancelante.

« Et je ne suis _pas_ une petite fille ! » m'écriais-je une dernière fois.

Je courus jusqu'au pied du chêne où les autres m'attendaient, accueillant leur présence comme une libération. Visiblement, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient aperçu nos déboires. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Loki par-dessus mon épaule : celui-ci avait l'air moqueur. Soudain, n'y tenant plus, je me jetais au cou de Cancer et…

… et pressais mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Ça n'était pas prémédité. Dans le genre pas du tout. Au point où Cancer eut un hoquet assez étrange.

« Fais semblant » le suppliais-je à voix basse.

Je priais en silence pour qu'il accepte. Une seconde passa. Deux. Et Cancer sembla se détendre légèrement, sans pour autant cesser de froncer des sourcils. Honteuse, je détournais les yeux devant son accusation muette.

Derrière nous, Loki se fondait dans la foule, le visage crispé à l'extrême.

Je me séparais de Cancer et attrapais sa main pour le tirer le plus loin possible du lycée, talonnée par les autres. Lorsque nous dépassâmes l'angle de la rue, je m'arrêtais de courir, à bout de souffle. J'échangeais un regard avec Cancer et nous nous tournâmes vers les autres qui affichaient un visage suspicieux.

« On ne sort pas ensemble ! » protesta-t-on d'une même voix.

xxx

_NDA :_

_Alors ma ptite semaine... plutôt bonne. Enfin des classements potables aux CBs. Des contacts sociables. Revoyures. Bref, bref. _

_Et puis quelqu'un connait Monstar ? Ce drama est cool ! Ya plein de musique partout ! Plein les oreilles ! Et même si le triangle amoureux est aussi "passionnant" que d'habitude, il suffit de zapper certains dialogues et d'écouter en boucle la musiiique... J'ai même eu les larmes aux yeux en entendant la reprise du canon de Pachelbel en quatre mains, même si l'adaptation est merdique, alors que dire ? J'aimerais avoir une meilleure culture musicale. J'aurais reconnu plus de morceaux/chansons/airs/orgasmes-pour-les-oreilles. _

_C'est juste que je viens de piger qu'il y a un acteur en commun avec Heirs, alors voilà. Page de pub. _

_J'aimerais tous vous **remercier** pour vos reviews. J'ai dû oublier la dernière fois mais je vous jure que ça me fait trop plaisir. Et puis j'espère qu'il y en aura plein sur le dernier chapitre et que vous l'aimerez autant que moi, vu comme je me suis marrée à l'écrire._


	6. Passionné

_Ave lecteurs ! Toutes mes excuses pour ce léger retard. Vous avez peut-être remarqué que le site avait un ou deux problèmes hier et il m'était donc impossible de me connecter. C'est d'autant plus con qu'il s'agit du dernier chapitre mais bon._

_Comme il s'agit de la fin, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review sur cette histoire, et plus particulièrement la salve du second chapitre sans laquelle, eh bien, ce chapitre n'aurait sans doute pas vu le jour. J'emb(a)rasse églament Mezzanotte Luce pour ses remarques et sa patience en tant que bêta face à une tête de mule qui ne veut rien changer de ses idées initiales, alias moi. Et enfin, il semblerait que le blog des Histoires d'Alice héberge très bientôt cette fic avec beaucoup d'autres, dont le génial Gerza de Bymeha qui a mystérieusement disparu de ffnet._

_Bonne lecture et à la revoyure !_

**Chapitre 6 : Passionné**

« Aries, tu es dingue, » statua Cancer d'un ton égal.

C'était la situation la plus dérangeante qu'il m'ait été donnée de vivre depuis un long moment. Coincée à la bibliothèque -l'un des lieux les moins discrets au monde- entre mon faux petit-ami et mon vrai point faible, je rapprochais désespérément ma chaise de celle du premier afin de créer le maximum de distance possible avec le second, vexé à n'en pas douter par ma manœuvre très peu discrète. Et mon imagination n'était pas seule à faire de nous le point de mire de tout le lycée. Notre étrange trio était régulièrement la cible de regards surpris, de sourcils haussés un poil trop haut et de messes basses précédant un haussement d'épaule sceptique.

Loki prétendait peut-être s'être rapproché de Cancer ces derniers temps, mais cette habitude qu'il avait d'échanger trois mots avec lui avait légèrement débordé sur son emploi du temps, allant jusqu'à nous escorter en toute amitié jusqu'au CDI pour de longues heures de –travail, auriez-vous pensé, mais non- d'échanges de regards furieux ou innocents, selon le propriétaire. Et ça, le rouquin maitrisait à merveille.

Je me sentais un peu coupable d'avoir placé Cancer au milieu de notre petite guéguerre. Lui qui était si stoïque commençait d'ailleurs à montrer quelques signes d'impatience.

Des deux, devinez lequel j'avais informé de la réalité des choses.

Je me penchais un peu plus vers mon malheureux bouclier, penaude. Il n'avait pas tort. J'étais une horrible petite égoïste, incapable d'affronter en face la situation que j'avais moi-même déclenchée. Les autres de la bande avaient tendance à nous éviter, gênés par la tension qui régnait autour de nous.

« S'il te plait, » le suppliais-je. « Tiens encore un peu… »

A l'autre bout de la table, Loki fronça les sourcils. La proximité de nos oreilles, sans doute.

Je me demandais soudain ce que pouvait fabriquer Natsu. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était ne serait-ce qu'envisageable qu'il ignore ce qui se tramait au lycée, fût-ce au fond de la bibliothèque -après tout, c'était le repère de la meilleur amie de sa copine, et quelle bavarde !-. Mais mon frère n'était pas derrière les agissements de Loki. Il n'avait même pas touché un mot sur notre relation à Cancer.

« Ça n'est pas moi que cela dérange le plus, » répondit l'intéressé. « Quoique je voudrais bien aussi avoir mes chances de me dénicher une copine. Et avec toi sur le dos…

- Chuut ! » le suppliais-je en jetant un regard affolé à Loki.

Cancer soupira. Un rapide regard sur sa feuille de maths m'informa que la situation le troublait nettement moins que moi. Maculée des lignes de calcul qui faisaient défaut à la mienne. Le plus horripilant dans cette histoire, c'est que je n'étais même plus capable de bosser en leur présence à tous les deux.

Que cela continue encore une semaine, et je pourrais m'estimer la fille la plus chanceuse au monde si je conservais mon amitié avec Cancer.

Le claquement sec de son stylo cessa. J'étais maintenant en train de m'arracher les ongles, la gencive mordue jusqu'au sang pour stopper l'angoisse qui me tordait les entrailles. Loki posait sur moi un regard interrogateur que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas supporter.

Cancer aligna son stylo à sa trousse avec un soin tout particulier.

Puis il se tourna vers moi. L'air grave.

« Il faut que tu lui dises. »

Mon cœur eut un raté.

« Non mais ça ne va pas ?! » m'écriais-je presque. « Pour qu'il se fiche d'autant plus de ma pomme et que je ne cesse jamais d'en entendre parler ?! »

Cancer soupira exagérément.

« Tu n'as rien compris.

- C'est toi qui n'a rien compris » marmonnais-je dans ma barbe.

Je détournais la tête, furieuse. Il avait bien pris soin de jouer au sourd, peu tenté par une discussion qui ne pourrait de toute manière que s'envenimer, et en public sur un sujet pareil… non, ce n'était pas le moment. Et Loki qui m'observait toujours, le regard moqueur.

« Des problèmes de couple ?

- Toi, je ne t'ai rien demandé » sifflais-je à mi-voix.

Il inclina la tête.

« Je sais très bien comment consoler les damoiselles en détresse. »

C'en étaient, des méthodes.

Ce gars avait un grain, décidais-je en l'observant faire glisser sa langue le long de sa lèvre inférieure avec un clin d'œil.

« Ecoute, Loki » dis-je soudainement. « Il faut qu'on parle. »

Cancer releva la tête de ses brouillons avec surprise. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil assassin. Derrière son calme apparent, je ne pouvais rien lire du tout. Juste deviner. Qu'il croyait gagner. Il gagnait toujours et encore, avec moi. C'était d'un agaçant !

Pourquoi les autres pouvaient-ils lire en moi si aisément et pas le contraire ?

Je me relevais d'un bond, poussant ma chaise à grand fracas, et sortit de la bibliothèque d'un pas impérieux. Ils. Me. Tapaient. Tous. Sur. Les. Nerfs. Même la bibliothécaire, qui me jeta un coup d'œil ébahi en constatant que j'en avais négligé mon sempiternel _je suis désolée_. Je parcourus le couloir suivant presque au pas de course.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule.

« J'en ai marre » grognais-je d'un ton furieux. « Loki, tu ne m'intéresses pas. Peut-être que Cancer n'est pas mon copain et que je joue la comédie depuis un moment, et peut-être que j'ai fait une ou deux conneries rien que pour que tu me lâches la grappe, mais il est hors de question que je fasse quoi que ce soit avec un dragueur tel que toi, sentiments ou pas ! Tu as pigé ?! DEGAGE ! »

Je me retournais violemment sur lu...

…Sur Lucy. L'air profondément choquée, et le regard soudain vide, la jolie blonde et accessoirement petite-amie de mon frère hocha la tête sans un mot, d'un geste robotique. Je me mordis les lèvres en cherchant un moyen de corriger le tir. Elle se retourna et partit d'un pas d'automate. Je la regardais s'éloigner, s'éloigner, disparaitre…

Je tendis un bras dans sa direction. La hélais.

Peine perdue. Elle devait être trop dans les vapes pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. Et à qui allait-elle faire part de son traumatisme ? Natsu, bien sûr.

Et merde.

Ce n'était pas comme si mes paroles n'avaient pas été hautement ambiguës, cela mis à part.

Je me retournais, furieuse contre moi-même.

Loki m'avait bien suivi. Resté à quelques prudents mètres de distance, bavardant joyeusement avec une bande de pin-ups qui avaient tout autant tendu l'oreille que lui, il me jeta un regard sans équivoque et je voulus disparaitre sous terre. Ce n'était pas exactement comme si nous avions été seules.

« Ne vous en faites pas, les filles » babilla-t-il d'un ton léger. « Je suis assez partageur pour vous toutes, mais ce soir, c'est Karen. J'ai juste un petit malentendu à régler et… »

Sa phrase se suspendit avec un regard vers moi, et le troupeau d'hormones sur échasses darda sur moi un regard méprisant. Je me sentis rentrer sous terre. Il venait juste de me tourner au ridicule, et ce en une minuscule phrase. Comme on pouvait s'attendre de lui… Les populaires, vous savez. Sa parole contre la mienne. Comme si le grand Loki pouvait s'intéresser à pareille indigente.

Je le regardais un instant, atterrée. Puis je tournais les talons.

J'avais la ferme intention de m'enfuir loin, le plus loin possible. Non content de changer ma vie en enfer, moi qui détestais être au centre de l'attention, il avait maintenant réussi à me tourner au ridicule devant les pires commères de cette basse-cour. Ma vie sociale était fichue. Finie, laminée. Alors, l'Affabulatrice ou la Mytho ? Je me demandais lequel des deux surnoms les mégères allaient choisir… Je ne voyais plus rien, le regard brouillé par la colère.

Je sentis nettement, par contre, la force qui me tira par le bras vers l'embranchement de couloir le plus proche.

« Tu es complètement tarée ? » me chuchota Loki à l'oreille en nous plaquant à l'angle du mur. « Tu veux à ce point que Natsu me fasse la peau ?! »

Loki qui se révélait, pensais-je amèrement. Le public était tout de suite nettement plus restreint, et ses paroles baissaient d'un cran en matière d'altruisme. J'ignorais le cri de souffrance de mon épaule qui n'avait que peu apprécié sa rencontre directe avec le mur.

« Et toi qui te dirige vers lui, en plus » fulmina-t-il.

- Parce qu'il était derrière nous ? demandais-je avec surprise.

- Mais non » soupira-t-il, impatient. « A cette heure-ci, il sort de sa colle d'histoire. Pile là où tu fonçais. Ne me dis pas que tu n'étais pas au courant ? » ajouta-t-il devant mon haussement de sourcil dubitatif.

Je haussais les épaules.

« Parce que tu as appris par cœur son emploi du temps rien que pour me harceler ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Tu as vraiment peur de lui, » me moquais-je.

Loki ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il enfonça la porte derrière nous et m'y précipita avec lui d'un geste frénétique. Je ne relevais même pas le miracle par lequel la pièce était vide, puisqu'avec Loki, rien ne se faisait au hasard. Il avait dû vérifier préalablement. Ce que je remarquais, en revanche, c'est l'éclair de cheveux saumon qui avait un instant pointé dans mon champ de vision, ainsi que le choix… assez peu approprié en vue des circonstances… de la planque que Loki avait choisi. _L'usage de la pièce,_ en fait.

« Euh, Loki… » dis-je d'une voix hésitante en me laissant entraîner, trop stupéfaite pour me défendre. « Tu sais où nous sommes, là ?

- Oui, balaya-t-il d'un geste agacé en refermant précipitamment la porte.

- Et… ça ne te gêne pas ?

- Non. »

Je l'observais d'un air ébahi.

« Tu as si peur que ça de Natsu ? » l'interrogeais-je.

Il prit un air profondément vexé. L'exiguïté des lieux ne semblait pourtant pas le gêner, si on oubliait la grimace qui avait tordu son joli minois lorsqu'il s'était heurté le coude contre le mur. L'espace d'un instant, je me demandais à quelle occasion il avait déjà pu s'y rendre. Pensée que je regrettais aussitôt, étant donné comme la réponse me semblait désormais évidente. Je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la racine, bien trop consciente de sa proximité, du mur derrière lui, derrière moi, et des environ quinze centimètre qui nous séparaient même en se contorsionnant.

Une chance pour nous, la dernière fille à avoir utilisé ces toilettes avait tiré la chasse d'eau. Pour moi également, puisque le côté de la cuvette fut le seul endroit que je trouvais pour me réfugier après mes pensées sordides.

« Fais-moi peur, » déclarais-je.

Le rouquin me regarda d'un air incrédule, incapable de comprendre le raisonnement qui m'agitait le ciboulot.

Et se ressaisit aussitôt.

« _Sentiments ou pas _? » me cita-t-il avec un regard entendu. « Tu es plus proche du _sentiments…_ ou du _pas_ ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, mentis-je avec aplomb.

- Va expliquer ça à ton frère. Ou non, plutôt, explique-lui cette ''connerie ou deux'' qui impliquerait Cancer et peut-être bien d'autres personnes.

- Tu me menaces ? » fis-je, choquée.

Il m'adressa un sourire malicieux, la tête penchée sur le côté comme si cette idée était particulièrement drôle. Je manquais de m'étouffer devant tant de suffisance. Il était gonflé, il était sûr de lui, et puis d'abord… à qui de nous deux pensait-il que Natsu pardonnerait le plus volontiers une incartade ?

« Tu veux que je crie ? » répliquais-je. « Il est à côté. On verra bien si tu baratines assez bien pour lui échapper.

- Essaye si tu l'oses.

- Tu me défies ? »

Il se pencha vers moi. Sa bouche s'incurva en un sourire gourmand.

« Ooh oui, mais tu n'en feras rien.

- Et pourquoi ça ? » répliquais-je.

Il se pencha davantage.

« Ne le fais pas, me pressa-t-il.

- Recule.

- Ne le fais pas.

- Recule, ou je crie vraiment. »

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'entrouvre.

« Aries ? » appela la voix incertaine de mon frère.

Le regard triomphant, j'ouvris la bouche pour hurler sous les prunelles affolées de Loki lorsqu'il se jeta littéralement sur moi. Ses longs doigts déjà refermés sur mes poignets resserrés comme des étaux contre le mur, son corps plaqué contre le mien et surtout sa bouche -sa bouche et la mienne-. J'hoquetais, voulus me débattre.

Sans me mentir, j'en avais rêvé de ce moment. Pas comme ça. Pas ici, pas dans cette situation sans queue ni tête et encore moins à quelques mètres de mon cher et tendre frère, dans un endroit qui infectait et sans réciprocité.

C'était nettement plus violent que ce que je m'étais imaginée. A commencer par le choc de ses dents contre les miennes, suivi par un goût de fer et de sel. Mes gencives qui saignaient, à n'en pas douter. Elles saignaient tout le temps. Mon hoquet de douleur était allé se perdre dans sa propre gorge dans un grognement sourd, et Dieu savait que mes fragiles petites quenottes en irradiaient, de la souffrance. Loki devait le sentir, s'il essayait seulement. Il devait tout sentir de moi. J'avais l'impression qu'il me _bouffait_.

Je ne pouvais même plus respirer. Ses lèvres se calquaient aux miennes dans le moindre détail, ses incisives en grignotaient les rebords, son emprise m'écrasait toute entière. Son nez appuyé près du mien, la chaleur de son souffle sur ma joue, sur mon palais, me baignant le visage. Sa langue aussi, qui s'immisçait… J'entendis à peine la porte se refermer sur le départ de Natsu.

Lorsqu'il me lâcha, je m'effondrais. Il ne me retint que de justesse.

« Et si tu me demandais, toi ? » me pressa-t-il. « Sentiments ou pas ? Devine un peu ? »

Je tentais de m'appuyer au mur. Sa main était toujours refermée sur mon poignet, entravant mes mouvements. Je repris difficilement mon souffle, les dents toujours douloureuses. La tête me tournait encore sous le manque d'oxygène.

« Tu es… complètement… dingue… » articulais-je avec peine.

Je me redressais difficilement.

« Ça ne répond pas à ma question. »

Je grognais.

Sentiments, je ne savais pas ce qu'il en était de lui. Opportunisme ? Il me plaquait une main sur la bouche et le problème était réglé. Calcul, alors ? Si quiconque avait surpris la scène, il n'aurait pas été de bon goût de déranger cette scène qui _semblait_ réciproque. Mais encore aurait-il fallu être capable de voir à travers les murs. Il voulait peut-être manipuler mon esprit ?

Sauf que si je rapportais ça à mon frère, il était mort et enterré.

Manipulation, c'était ça. Il pensait sans doute que je n'oserais jamais cracher le morceau. Si je le dénonçais, il mettait ça sur le tapis et je ne manquerais pas de mentir comme une amatrice, de rougir, de me couvrir de honte et… c'était quand même un baiser volé. Il se prenait quand même un boulet de canon dans la figure. Quoi, alors ?

Il ne restait que…

Désir.

_Vraiment ?_

J'avais l'impression qu'il m'avait _enlevé_ quelque chose. Un baiser en bonne et due forme, par exemple. Pas un acte de sauvagerie.

Quelque chose que j'avais bien envie de lui reprendre.

Je le balayais du regard. Les prunelles dilatées à l'extrême, l'iris à peine visible, échevelé, les joues plus flambantes que ses cheveux et jurant horriblement avec sa rousseur chaotique, sa nonchalance tranquille partie en congé aux Bahamas, son souffle délicieux, sa peau embaumante, sa chaleur comme une couverture, ses lèvres sanguines…

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'elles te trouvent toutes, » lâchais-je d'une voix rauque. « Tu ne sais même pas embrasser. On fait _comme ça, _normalement. »

Et je me juchais sur la pointe des pieds.

xxx

J'étais aussi échevelée que lui lorsque nous nous séparâmes définitivement. J'avais encore l'impression de le voir s'avancer tandis que je feignais le recul, de l'entendre grogner de dépit, de sentir la tendresse de sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents, encore l'illusion de la caresse de sa langue qui redessinait le contour de ma bouche, qui redescendait le long de ma mâchoire et de mon cou -fatalité-, de ma gorge aussi, maintenant. J'avais encore ma main enfouie dans sa tignasse et l'autre amenée à sa nuque. Ses doigts caressaient encore ma taille, mes hanches. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçue de la fureur avec laquelle nous étions pressés l'un contre l'autre, ni de la manière quasi bestiale, instinctive, avec laquelle mes jambes avaient crocheté les siennes. J'étais là, contre lui, et je ne comprenais même pas ce que j'y foutais sinon que c'était diablement voluptueux.

Je le regardais sourire, au bord de l'extase. Incapable de me souvenir de l'origine d'une telle méprise.

« Et moi qui pensais que tu étais une petite ingénue. »

Je l'observais sans comprendre, hypnotisée par l'accent rauque qui envahissait son timbre. Son coin de lèvre avait retrouvé sa moquerie habituelle, son air prétendument tranquille empreint d'un émerveillement que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je plongeais dans ses éternels iris charbonneux avant de chercher à assembler ses syllabes dans mon esprit.

Oh. Le. Petit…

« Sale dragueur de mes deux » marmonnais-je en martelant son torse de mes poings.

Il rit aux éclats et trébucha en arrière, contre le mur. Je crois que ce fut seulement à cet instant que je me souvins de l'endroit où nous étions -et lui de même-. Le bruit alentour semblait indiquer que notre temps d'intimité était révolu. Nous échangeâmes un regard.

Il prit un air songeur.

« Je me demande comment je vais présenter ça à Natsu… »

xxx

xxx

Je conseillais le gilet pare-balle.

La distance de sécurité.

Le porte-voix.

Des antidotes à tous les poisons répertoriés à ce jour.

Et au moins dix ans de protection rapprochée.

xxx

Seulement si j'en faisais partie…

* * *

**_Note de fin :_**

_C'est dur. Mais c'est la fin. J'espère que vous avez aimé (un peu au moins, je suppose, puisque vous êtes arrivés jusque là). J'espère que vous allez vouloir continuer l'aventure. Traduction : écrire tout plein de Loki x Aries pour mes mirettes (et celles des autres, bien entendu). Et puis j'espère vous retrouver sur d'autres histoires (par exemple, celles qui rament actuellement, kof kof)._

_Voilà. J'ai eu un sursaut de "non ! pas de déjà-vu-re-revu-re-relu !" en voulant écrire le bisou. Donc j'ai triché. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez ps pour ce dérapage pas sérieux. Ni pour l'attaque de mon faible pour les détails pas sexy. C'était le chapitre le plus cool à écrire de tous. Mon préféré avec le chapitre un. Je suis cotente d'être arrivée jusque là. _

_A plus ?_

_P.S : je suis une traîtresse. Je trouve le couple ShinHye x WooBin trooop magnifique..._

_P.P.S : en train de se taper la tête contre un mur parce que l'épisode 1 de la saison 3 de Sherlock... eh bien, je ne le trouve nulle part... naaaaann... alors que les bandes-annonces sont tellement horriblement alléchantes..._

_P.P.P.S : vous êtes trop gentils de ne pas m'avoir fait de remarque en voyant que sur mon dessin de couverture, j'ai oublié de faire des bras à Aries... xD_


End file.
